Leven & Laten Leven, deel 4: Het Onmogelijke
by konarciq
Summary: David en Annika hebben het moeilijk met Annika's vertrek. Een meisje is gaan slaapwandelen in de bush. Jack organiseert een zoekactie, maar ver van waar ze verdwenen is vinden David en Annika haar toevallig. Eind goed, al goed? Nee, grote verwarring...
1. Chapter 1

**Het onmogelijke**

De volgende morgen werd Annika door Kate gewekt. "Goeiemorgen! Jij hebt nogal wat meegemaakt, als ik dat zo hoor!"

Annika knipoogde tegen het daglicht. Even wist ze niet waar ze was, maar toen herinnerde ze zich de dag van gisteren.

Ze ging overeind zitten. Een plotseling bonzend gevoel in haar achterhoofd en een vage pijnscheut in haar polsen maakte haar er weer van bewust waarom ze in het ziekenhuis lag.

"Goeiemorgen," antwoordde ze.

Kate schudde haar kussen op en wilde haar wassen, maar Annika weerde haar af. "Dat kan ik zelf wel. Ik ben toch niet invalide!"

"Nee, maar met die zwachtels erom kun je je handen beter even droog houden. Laat mij dus maar even."

Met geroutineerde bewegingen waste Kate haar patiënt, die dat gelaten onderging.

"Is het soms de eerste keer dat je in het ziekenhuis ligt?" vroeg ze toen nieuwsgierig.

Annika knikte. "En wat mij betreft meteen de laatste. Een ziekenhuis hoort nu niet direct tot mijn favoriete verblijfplaatsen."

Kate lachte. "Ik had gedacht dat je het juist prachtig zou vinden! De Flying Doctors in de praktijk, en zo!"

"Nou, veel vliegen kwam er niet aan te pas gisteren," vond Annika humeurig. "Hoe lang moet ik hier trouwens blijven? Eerlijk gezegd heb ik weinig last meer van mijn polsen; alleen als ik erop leun. En ik ben zo helder dat die heel lichte hersenschudding ook wel over zal zijn inmiddels."

"Daar kan ik weinig over zeggen," zei Kate verontschuldigend. "Je zult moeten wachten op de dokter."

"Op David?! Maar die had een clinicrun vandaag!"

"Nee, Geoff komt straks even bij je kijken. Dus maak je maar geen zorgen."

Annika zuchtte. "Wel zo goed. Ik geloof dat - als het aan David lag - ik hier de verdere week zou moeten blijven - ´ter observatie´. Al was het alleen maar om me van verdere gevaarlijke avonturen te vrijwaren."

Daar moest Kate hartelijk om lachen. "Je mag David graag, hè?" viste ze.

Annika keek van haar weg en slaakte een diepe zucht. "Meer dan goed voor me is, geloof ik," mompelde ze.

Kate knikte begrijpend en legde troostend een hand op haar arm. "David is een goede jongen. Jullie komen er wel uit samen."

Ze liet haar alleen met haar gedachten. Die cirkelden toch voornamelijk om David en om gisteravond.

In de auto hier naar toe had ze Jack verteld wat ze die ochtend gezien had. Ze was er nog lang niet mee klaar geweest toen ze bij het ziekenhuis aankwamen, maar David had haar toch meteen mee naar binnen willen nemen.

"De rest vertel je morgen maar; eerst zien dat we je handen verzorgen."

Ze had geprotesteerd; Jack moest toch zo gauw mogelijk weten hoe en wat? Bovendien was de ergste pijn al weggetrokken, dus die paar minuten konden er nog wel bij. David was echter op zijn strepen blijven staan, en Jack had alleen gezegd dat hij inderdaad zo snel mogelijk alles wilde weten, maar dat hij niet haar herstel wilde tegenwerken. Na lang soebatten - veel langer dan de eigenlijke verklaring zou duren - had David met tegenzin toegestemd, en was Jack met haar aanwijzingen teruggekeerd naar de kreek.

Wat kribbig had David haar meegenomen het ziekenhuis in, waar hij samen met de nachtzuster haar handen en enkels voorzichtig had ingesmeerd en omzwachteld en de wond aan haar hoofd had ontsmet. Ook had hij, als gevolg van die klap op haar hoofd, een heel lichte hersenschudding geconstateerd. Zodoende was ze onder protest in bed gestopt, ´ter observatie´ zoals David het noemde.

"Ik kan best terug naar het hotel," had ze gemokt.

"Maar ik wil je even hier houden om direct te kunnen ingrijpen als er infectie bij komt," had hij kortaf geantwoord. "Schik je er dus maar in; nu ben ik de dokter en jij de patiënt. Begrepen?"

"Als dokter ben je anders behoorlijk chagrijnig," had ze gemopperd.

"En jij bent verhipte lastig als patiënt," was zijn geïrriteerde weerwoord geweest, en daarmee was hij weggelopen. Ook een manier om het laatste woord te hebben...

Het gordijn bewoog, en om de hoek kwam David met een ontbijtblad.

"Goeiemorgen. Hoe voel je je?"

"Uitstekend, dr. Ratcliffe," antwoordde ze wat uitdagend.

David lachte een beetje verlegen. "Het spijt me dat je dr. Ratcliffe niet zo mag, want hij heeft echt het beste met je voor. Maar ik kom nu in de hoedanigheid van David."

Hij rolde het bedtafeltje naar haar toe en zette het blad erop. Beschaamd keek ze naar hem op. "Sorry David."

Hij glimlachte. "´t Is wel goed, hoor. Ik begrijp ook wel dat er leukere manieren zijn om vakantie te vieren dan in het ziekenhuis te liggen."

"Moet ik hier nog blijven? Nee toch, hè?"

"Eet nou eerst je ontbijt maar eens op; daarna zal ik even mijn hoedanigheid als dokter aanmeten en eens kijken hoe het erbij staat, okay?"

Hij kwam op de rand van het bed zitten en brak een stukje toast af.

"Had jij geen clinicrun vandaag?" informeerde Annika.

Hij knikte. "Maar we vertrekken pas om negen uur, dus ik heb nog wel even. ´t Is niet zo ver vandaag. Gelukkig..."

Hij zuchtte. Ze keek hem opmerkzaam aan. "Werk je niet veel te hard?"

Hij glimlachte. "Ik houd van mijn werk, dat scheelt. Het is vaak zwaar en veeleisend, met lange dagen, maar aan de andere kant... in de lucht, op weg naar een clinic of zo, is het heerlijk ontspannen."

Ze knikte. "Van bovenaf zie je de Outback wellicht ook anders. Ik bedoel: zo op de begane grond zie je alleen maar zand, zand, zand met af en toe een boom."

Geamuseerd keek David haar aan.

"Wat is er?" vroeg ze.

"Is dat hoe jij de Outback ziet?"

"Hm, min of meer. Er zal best meer afwisseling in zitten dan ik gezien heb - Ayers Rock bijvoorbeeld. Maar het merendeel bestaat toch uit eindeloze kale vlakten."

"Wat zou je er dan eens van zeggen als ik één dezer dagen een vliegtuig regel? Dan zal ik je eens laten zien dat de Outback meer is dan alleen zand, zand, zand met hier en daar een boom. Op nog geen uur vliegen hier vandaan. Ik ben dit weekend vrij, dus voor één van die dagen is er vast wel aan een vliegtuig te komen."

Wat ongelovig keek ze hem aan. "Kun jij vliegen dan?"

"Ja. Is dat zo gek?"

"Nou, nee, dat ook weer niet. Maar ik had het niet verwacht."

Hij grijnsde. "Nee hoor, ik ben een echte vliegende dokter. Net als Chris. Alleen Geoff doet die titel geen eer aan."

Ze lachte.

"Wat denk je: durf je je aan mijn vliegkunst toe te vertrouwen?"

Ze knikte. "Zolang er een dokter bij me in het vliegtuig zit..." plaagde ze.

Hij grinnikte. "Ja ja... Maar... je hebt er echt wel zin in? Anders moet je het eerlijk zeggen, hoor."

Ze schudde haar hoofd. "Ik ben benieuwd naar die andere Outback van jou."

"Gezellig," knikte hij haar toe. "Maar laat me nou eerst maar even naar je handen en je enkels kijken, want ik moet er zo vandoor."

xxxxx

Een half uurtje later liep Annika door de hoofdstraat. Met nog een vaag kloppende hoofdpijn, haar enkels schrijnden nog wat, en om haar polsen zat nog een licht verbandje, maar David had haar toch uit het ziekenhuis ontslagen, "op voorwaarde dat je het vandaag even echt rustig aan doet, en belooft de rest van de week niet meer van dergelijke escapades uit te halen!"

Dat had ze wel willen beloven; het was immers weinig aannemelijk dat Mr. Patterson nogmaals beroofd zou worden deze week, met haar als enige getuige.

Ze stapte de pub binnen. Eerst maar even naar haar kamer, schone kleren aantrekken.

Mrs. Buckley kwam gelijk op haar toe. "O, gelukkig, daar ben je weer," verzuchtte ze. "David kwam gisteravond vertellen dat ze je gekneveld in de grotten bij de kreek gevonden hadden. Hoe is het nu met je?"

"Goed hoor. Een paar blauwe plekken en een stel schaafwonden en zo, maar dat valt allemaal wel mee."

"Gelukkig maar," zuchtte Nancy opgelucht. "Wel, zal ik nog even een lekker ontbijt voor je maken?"

"Eerlijk gezegd heb ik al ontbeten," vertelde Annika, maar ze vervolgde samenzweerderig: "Al moet ik zeggen dat uw ontbijt heel wat lekkerder is dan wat je in het ziekenhuis krijgt!"

Nancy glimlachte gevleid, en Annika vervolgde: "Ik trek alleen even schone kleren aan. En dan haal ik mijn boek op en ga lekker aan de oever van de kreek liggen lezen. Orders van de dokter: rustig aan doen vandaag!"


	2. Chapter 2

Er gingen een paar rustige dagen voorbij, zowel in het dorp als op de basis. De enige opwinding kwam nog van Jack, die vrijdagavond opgewekt in de pub kwam melden dat de bankroof was opgelost. Na twee dagen hardnekkig de wacht houden had hij de beide knapen - twee drijvers van een nabijgelegen farm die gehoopt hadden snel rijk te worden - op heterdaad betrapt bij het opgraven van hun buit. Inmiddels hadden ze allebei bekend, en waren reeds op transport gesteld naar Broken Hill om berecht te worden. Er werd al een vrolijk "_For he´s a jolly good fellow_" aangeheven, maar Jack gebaarde dat die eer aan Annika toekwam. En Annika vond dat Jack de eer toekwam, zodat Geoff deze keer maar voor Salomo speelde en voorstelde om dan maar "_For they are jolly good fellows_" te zingen.

De situatie tussen David en haar verbaasde Annika eigenlijk. Zodra hij vrij was, zocht David haar op. Ze aten vaak samen, al dan niet in gezelschap van anderen, hij nam haar weleens mee naar zijn huis, ze slenterden samen door het dorp of langs de kreek, en iedereen leek hen als stel te accepteren. Zelfs DJ. En toch was er, sinds die door Jacks politieauto onderbroken liefdesscène bij maanlicht woensdagavond, niets meer in die stijl tussen hen voorgevallen. Ze waren vrienden, ze praatten over van alles, zwegen soms tijden; ze voelden zich duidelijk allebei volledig op hun gemak bij de ander. En toch erkende heel Coopers Crossing hen als stel. Hoe was dat toch mogelijk?

Ze vroeg het hem toen hij haar die zaterdag voor een wandeling meegenomen had naar een mooie groene vallei, niet ver van Coopers Crossing. "Of heb jij soms aan iedereen verteld dat wij een stel zijn?"

David schudde zijn hoofd en liet zich op een gebleekte omgevallen boomstam zakken. "Ik heb niets over jou en mij rondverteld. Maar ik vermoed dat we op de één of andere manier toch iets uitstralen van ´wij horen bij elkaar´. Dat heb je soms."

Ze knikte. Hij stak zijn hand naar haar uit en trok haar dichterbij. "Wij horen bij elkaar. Dat gevoel heb ik heel sterk. Je bent me zo ongelooflijk dierbaar dat ik het zelf nauwelijks kan bevatten. Daarom..." Hij slaakte een zucht. "Dat is waarschijnlijk ook de reden dat ik je wens om niets te overhaasten kan en wil respecteren. Enerzijds schreeuwt mijn hart dat ik er alles aan moet doen om je voor me te winnen, je aan me te binden, je hier te houden. Aan de andere kant ben je veel te goed - veel te dierbaar - voor een kortstondig avontuur." Hij zweeg even, en speelde gedachteloos met de vingers van haar hand. "Het klinkt misschien gek na de paar dagen dat we elkaar kennen, maar ik zou je het liefst altijd bij me houden. En dat in de wetenschap dat je over een paar dagen weer uit mijn leven verdwijnt; misschien wel voorgoed." Hij kneep zijn lippen op elkaar en keek een moment van haar weg. Maar daarna zochten zijn ogen weer de hare, en hij vervolgde zacht: "Ik heb je lief, Annika. Ik heb je lief zoals ik nog nooit eerder heb liefgehad. En ik zou alles willen doen om je altijd bij me te houden. Hier, of... elders. Maar ik zie ook wel dat zo´n beslissing niet overhaast genomen kan worden. Als we ooit besluiten inderdaad bij elkaar te blijven, dan moet dat ons eigen besluit zijn. Ieder voor zich. Ik wil niet dat we elkaar naderhand iets kunnen verwijten. Maar dat maakt de situatie niet eenvoudiger..."

Annika slikte. De tranen stonden in haar ogen terwijl ze toeliet dat hij haar op schoot trok en zijn armen om haar heen sloeg.

Een hele tijd zaten ze bewegingloos. Maar uiteindelijk sprak Annika bijna toonloos: "David, mijn visum loopt over nog geen drie weken af. Het kan gewoon niet."

Hij zuchtte en knikte. "Ik weet het. Misschien is het ook wel uit zelfbehoud dat we ons zo op de vlakte houden."

"Ja." Ze sloeg haar armen om zijn nek en leunde tegen hem aan. "Ik weet niet wat ik wil, David," fluisterde ze. "Maar ik wil je niet kwijt."

xxxxx

Het werd een rare dag. Annika´s vertrek over twee dagen hing als een zwaard van Damocles boven hun hoofden. Heel de dag waren ze samen, om elke kostbare seconde die ze nog bij elkaar konden zijn ten volle te benutten. Maar de stemming was bedrukt; het leek wel of ze nergens anders over konden praten.

"Morgen is de laatste dag," zei David dan ook met een zucht toen hij haar die avond laat bij de zijdeur van het hotel afleverde.

Annika knikte en kneep even in zijn hand. "De laatste dag alweer..."

Ze zwegen, en keken naar de sterren. Helder en klaar stond het Zuiderkruis aan de horizon.

"David," sprak Annika zacht, "als ik straks in Nederland terug ben, heb ik niet eens de troost dat ik ´s avonds dezelfde sterren zie als jij. Noordelijk halfrond of zuidelijk halfrond, Grote Beer of Zuiderkruis..."

David beet op zijn lip. "Ik wil er eigenlijk niet aan denken hoe ver dat is."

Ze sloeg troostend een arm om zijn middel. "Maar er is één ster die we allebei zien, al is het dan van verschillende kanten. En maar zelden gelijktijdig. De zon! Misschien kunnen we die als gezamenlijke troost houden?"

Hij trok haar tegen zich aan. "Er zit weinig anders op, ben ik bang. En de zon geeft in elk geval meer warmte. Jammer alleen dat je hem niet ziet als je hem het hardst nodig hebt..."

Hij drukte een vluchtige kus op haar haren, maar ze keek hem ernstig aan. "´s Nachts, bedoel je? Je klinkt alsof je er ervaring mee hebt."

Ze kon het niet helpen: een steek van jaloezie vlamde door haar heen toen hij dat beaamde. "Het schijnt mijn noodlot te zijn dat ik iedere keer weer mijn hart verlies aan Europeanen. Die allemaal na korte tijd weer verdwijnen. Misschien moet ik zelf wel naar Europa. Of misschien..." Hij glimlachte ineens. "Misschien is driemaal wel scheepsrecht en blijf jij wel bij me."

Vragend keek ze hem aan. "Vertel eens?"

Maar hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Morgen. Misschien. Nu is het bedtijd, want ik kom je morgen om zeven uur al halen!"

Annika kreunde. "Zo vroeg?! Is acht uur ook goed?"

"Half acht?" stelde hij voor, en Annika knikte gelaten. "Deal. Al vind ik het onmogelijk vroeg voor de zondagmorgen."

Wat ruw trok hij haar in zijn armen. "Ik wil gewoon bij je zijn, iedere minuut dat het nog kan!" Zijn ogen keken donker, bijna dwingend in de hare.

"Niet doen, David," smeekte ze. "Alsjeblieft, het kàn..."

Maar zijn mond smoorde haar verdere protesten. Hartstochtelijk kuste hij haar, en al na een paar seconden beantwoordde ze als vanzelf die passie. Zijn handen streelden begerig haar rug, zijn vingers woelden door haar haar... Annika voelde haar hart door haar borst dansen, maar toen ze uiteindelijk bij gebrek aan lucht hun kus onderbraken trok ze zijn handen uit haar hals en stapte bevend achteruit.

"David, alsjeblieft!" hijgde ze.

Hij schudde langzaam zijn hoofd. Zijn ogen blonken, alsof hij elk ogenblik kon gaan huilen.

"Ik houd van je," zei hij met onvaste stem. "Ik houd van je, Annika! En jij van mij, geef het maar toe!"

Half wanhopig keek ze hem aan en beet op haar lip. Het kon niet, het kon echt niet... Over een paar weken moest ze het land uit, en...

Hij kwam weer dichterbij en pakte haar bij de schouders. "Alsjeblieft, Annika, blijf hier! Blijf bij me!" smeekte hij. "Ik kan je niet meer missen; ik houd van je!" Hij zweeg even, maar voegde er toen zacht maar ineens beslist aan toe: "Trouw met me."

Ze staarde hem aan alsof ze water zag branden, en schoot toen in een nerveuze zenuwlach. "David, ben je gek geworden? Hoe lang kennen we elkaar helemaal? Vijf, zes dagen?"

"Lang genoeg om te weten dat ik jou naast me wil hebben in mijn verdere leven. Jou, en niemand anders. Dus: wil je met me trouwen?" hield hij koppig vol.

´Lieve hemel, hij meent het!´ realiseerde Annika zich met een schok. ´De waanzin, de...!´

Ze slikte moeilijk. "David, het kàn niet, dat weet je toch! Mijn visum en zo. Het kàn gewoon niet..."

De blik waarmee hij haar aankeek zou ze waarschijnlijk nooit meer vergeten. Verwijt, teleurstelling, pijn, woede, verdriet, gekwetstheid en misschien nog wel meer; dat alles streed daarin om voorrang.

"Het kan niet, David," herhaalde ze zacht.

Maar hij liet haar los, draaide zich bruusk om en beende met grote stappen het pad af en de hoofdstraat door, op weg naar huis.

Als verdoofd leunde ze tegen de muur, en probeerde koortsachtig te verwerken wat er zojuist was voorgevallen. Wat als een gewoon gesprek begonnen was, was uitgelopen op een hartstochtelijke kus gevolgd door een huwelijksaanzoek, en geëindigd met een kwaad weglopende David?! De waanzin ten top: hoe kon hij verwachten dat ze erin zou toestemmen met hem te trouwen, terwijl ze een week geleden van elkaars bestaan nog niet afwisten?! Dat zou je zelfs in een Hollywoodproductie vergezocht vinden, laat staan... Maar David, hij... hij... Ze kreunde. "David, ik wil je geen pijn doen, echt. Je ziet toch zelf ook wel dat het niet kan? Je vraagt het onmogelijke!"

Vertwijfeld haalde ze haar handen door haar haar. O, David... Het kon niet, het kon echt niet, maar wat kon ze doen!?

Ze kwam overeind en liep naar de straat. In het licht van de lantaarn op de hoek bij het bankkantoortje van Mr. Patterson zag ze hem woedend wegbenen.

"David?" riep ze hem na.

Maar hij hoorde haar niet. Of hij deed alsof, want de straat lag verder verlaten.

"David!" gilde ze nog eens.

Maar hij sloeg de hoek om en was uit zicht. Wanhopig sprintte ze de straat uit, achter hem aan. Ze moest met hem praten, het móést!

Bij de hoek gekomen zag ze hem net het tuinpad naar zijn huis inslaan. "David!" riep ze nog eens.

Hij was te dichtbij om die kreet te kunnen missen, maar hij hield zich doof en liep naar de deur.

Met de moed der wanhoop holde Annika naar zijn huis. "David?"

Bij de deur bleef hij staan en draaide zich om. "Trouw je met me?"

Ze sloot een moment haar ogen. "Nee. Maar..."

Met een klap gooide hij de deur achter zich dicht.

Verslagen bleef ze staan. Duidelijker had hij nauwelijks kunnen zijn in zijn weigering om nu met haar te praten.

Ze draaide zich om en slofte moedeloos terug naar de pub.

Op Nancy na was de bar leeg. "Ah, hallo love. Fijne dag gehad?"

"Niet echt," mompelde Annika, en met een blik op haar gezicht zag Nancy ook dat eerder het tegenovergestelde waar was.

"Zal ik nog wat drinken voor je inschenken? On the house?" bood ze aan.

"Doe maar. Met een ons gemalen glas als het kan."

Ze klom op een barkruk en Nancy schonk een groot glas sinaasappelsap voor haar in. "David?"

Annika zuchtte. "Wie anders..." Ze nam een slok en barstte toen uit: "Maar is het nou werkelijk zo abnormaal dat ik niet op een huwelijksaanzoek in wil gaan?! We kennen elkaar nota bene nog niet eens een week!"

Er viel een stilte waarin alleen het tikken van de klok hoorbaar was.

"Hij moet wel heel veel om je geven dan," merkte Nancy tenslotte zachtjes op.

"Ja, dat had ik ook al in de gaten," mompelde ze. "Maar de krankzinnigheid: iemand een paar dagen na de kennismaking ten huwelijk vragen, en dan kwaad weglopen als ze daar nog niet aan wil!" Ze slaakte een zucht. "Ik houd ook van hem, dat is het niet. Nou ja, ik denk dat ik van hem houd. Geloof ik. Ik geloof dat ik zo van hem zou kùnnen houden. Maar een huwelijksaanzoek na zes dagen... is hij nou helemaal gek geworden..."

Ze zwegen weer. De klok tikte.

"Misschien dat het verleden ook meespeelt," opperde Nancy toen. "Die arme David heeft in Coopers Crossing nu niet bepaald geluk in de liefde gekend."

Annika keek op. "Zoiets zei hij, ja. Over zijn hart verliezen aan Europeanen die altijd weer verdwenen."

"Precies," knikte Nancy. "Ja, nu je het zegt. Ik denk inderdaad dat het heel goed mogelijk is dat juist die Europese vrouwen hem het meest pijn gedaan hebben. Dat wilde hij met jou wellicht voorkomen, door je ten huwelijk te vragen voordat je zou verdwijnen."

Ze zwegen. De klok tikte verder. Annika nipte van haar sap. Maar plotseling zette ze het glas neer en keek de vrouw tegenover haar aan. "Wat waren dat voor vrouwen?"

Nancy aarzelde. "Wel..." Ze boog zich wat voorover. "Eerst was daar die Engelse pilote. Andrea Grayson heette ze. Ze maakte in haar eentje een reis om de wereld, maar strandde met pech aan haar vliegtuig een aantal dagen in de Crossing. David verloor hals over kop zijn hart aan haar, en zij aan hem. Leek het. Maar na een paar dagen reisde ze toch verder, en of hij ooit nog wat van haar gehoord heeft, weet ik niet."

Annika knikte. "Ik begrijp wat u bedoelt."

"En niet veel later," vervolgde Nancy, "hebben we hier een tijdje een Duitse dokter gehad. Magda Heller. Ze is hier niet lang geweest; misschien twee, drie maanden. Of er ooit echt iets geweest is tussen die twee zou ik niet durven zeggen, maar van begin af aan was het glashelder dat deze Magda erg gecharmeerd was van onze David. En dat David haar op z´n minst erg graag mocht was ook overduidelijk. Daar had heel goed iets moois uit kunnen groeien, maar die arme Magda kon hier niet aarden en is teruggegaan naar Duitsland. En die arme David stond weer met lege handen."

Annika haalde eens diep adem. "En nu ziet hij dat scenario natuurlijk nòg eens in herhaling vallen. Ik geloof dat ik zijn optreden van daarnet begin te begrijpen."

Nancy knikte haar toe. "Daar ben ik blij om. David is een lieve jongen, en ik gun hem graag wat geluk."

"Maar een huwelijksaanzoek..." Annika zuchtte. "Wat moet ik daar nou mee?"

"Vertel hem dat je tijd nodig hebt. Dat je erover na wilt denken. Geef hem iets om te hopen voor als je weg bent. Ten minste... als er redelijkerwijs iets te hopen valt. Of beschouw je een huwelijk met hem als uitgesloten, ook op de lange termijn?"

Annika slaakte een zucht en dacht na. En schudde toen haar hoofd. "Ik blijf het krankzinnig vinden om na een week al over een huwelijk te gaan denken. Het is toch niet mijn schuld dat die andere twee hem lieten zitten?"

"Maar je zei daarstraks zelf dat je van hem houdt!"

Betrapt sloeg Annika haar ogen neer. "Nou ja... misschien. Ik denk wel dat ik zo van hem zou kunnen houden, ja. Maar we kennen elkaar nog maar zo kort... Ik zou het werkelijk niet durven zeggen."

Nancy legde een hand op haar arm. "Dan ga je morgen naar hem toe en dan vertel je hem dat," ried ze. "Hij is intelligent genoeg om daar de redelijkheid van in te zien. Zeker als hij er een nachtje over geslapen heeft. En dat kun jij ook maar het beste doen, love."


	3. Chapter 3

"Môge Vic."

Vic keek op van zijn bezigheden aan een nieuw vat bier. "Hoe vroeger in de morgen... Ben je uit je bed gevallen soms?"

"Nee. Gewoon de wekker vroeg gezet." David grijnsde. "Is Annika al op?"

"Ik heb haar nog niet gezien. Maar ga zelf maar kijken. Kamer vier."

David knikte. "Ik weet het."

"Bedenk wel dat niet iedereen zo matineus is als jij!" riep Vic hem nog na.

Maar David was de trap al op en bleef staan voor de deur van kamer vier. Even aarzelde hij, toen klopte hij op de deur.

"Ja," klonk het.

Hij opende de deur op een kier en keek om de hoek. Annika zat op bed, aangekleed en wel, met een schoen in de hand. Ze bloosde toen ze hem zag. "Hoi."

"Mag ik even binnenkomen?"

Ze maakte een uitnodigend gebaar, en hij kwam naast haar op het bed zitten. Even was het stil, maar toen begonnen ze gelijktijdig:

"Jij weet wel hoe..."

"Over gisteravond..."

Ze zwegen weer.

"Jij eerst," nodigde David hoffelijk uit, maar ze schudde haar hoofd.

"Het was niet belangrijk."

Hij keek haar even aan. Haar gezicht stond ernstig.

"Het spijt me van gisteravond," zei hij toen zacht. "Ik weet niet wat me bezielde, maar... Nou ja, eigenlijk weet ik dat wèl. Ik verloor dat masker van zelfbeheersing dat ik de hele week zo plichtsgetrouw gedragen heb. Natuurlijk heb je gelijk; dat heb je aldoor gehad. Dit zou een zo ingrijpende beslissing zijn; natuurlijk heb je daar tijd voor nodig. En dat overhaasten zou het stomste zijn wat we kunnen doen. Het is alleen... ik ben zo verschrikkelijk veel om je gaan geven deze week, en morgen ga je weer weg... Ik kon de gedachte daaraan ineens niet meer verdragen gisteravond, en... nou ja. Ik liep wel erg hard van stapel. Het spijt me."

Ze legde troostend een hand op zijn arm. "Je hebt je bedoelingen in ieder geval erg duidelijk gemaakt. Misschien is het een troost om te weten dat je me wel degelijk aan het denken gezet hebt over mijn prioriteiten."

Hoopvol keek hij op. "En?"

Maar ze lachte. "Ik ben nog niet uitgedacht."

"Jammer. Dan moet ik nog maar een tijdje geduld oefenen." Hij stond op. "Wel, wat doen we? Ga je nog mee vandaag, of zie je er toch maar vanaf?"

"Mee natuurlijk, wat dacht je? Ik ben niet voor niks zo idioot vroeg opgestaan! Alleen... David?"

Hij keek haar afwachtend aan.

"Laten we proberen te genieten van vandaag. En niet denken aan de dag van morgen. Ik zou zo graag willen dat mijn laatste dag met jou de mooiste is. Zonder de schaduw van een naderend vertrek."

Hij knikte. "Carpe diem, hè? We zullen ons best doen."

Ze haalden de picknickmand op die klaarstond in de keuken - "Genoeg voor vier personen op z´n minst, zoals gewoonlijk," merkte David op - en reden naar het vliegveld. Ze laadden hun spullen in een klein wit met blauw vliegtuigje, en David controleerde routinematig of alles in orde was. Daarna hielp hij haar instappen en even later taxiden ze naar de baan.

"Uniform Victor Sierra voor Broken Hill. Verzoek om op te stijgen van Coopers Crossing richting Elbow Creek. Is er ander verkeer in de omgeving?"

"Geen ander verkeer in de omgeving, Uniform Victor Sierra," kwam het antwoord. "Toestemming voor opstijgen gegeven. Goede vlucht!"

"Uniform Victor Sierra vertrekt nu van baan één in Coopers Crossing. Over en uit."

David legde de microfoon weg en liet de motoren brommen. "Houd je goed vast," grinnikte hij. "Dit is wel wat anders dan een lijntoestel!"

Maar dat vond Annika wel meevallen.

"Is dit jouw toestel?" vroeg ze nieuwsgierig toen ze eenmaal op behoorlijke hoogte vlogen.

Maar hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Dit is een huurtoestel. Zo rijk ben ik nog niet dat ik me een privévliegtuig kan veroorloven. Ik ben er al een tijdje voor aan het sparen, want het is wel uitermate praktisch hier. Maar het eind van dat sparen is nog niet in zicht."

"Is het moeilijk, vliegen?"

Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Niet echt. Wil je het eens proberen?" De plaagvonkjes speelden in zijn ogen.

"Beter van niet, denk ik," grinnikte Annika. "Tenzij je straks in stukjes en beetjes ter aarde wilt storten natuurlijk..."

"Onzin. Zo moeilijk is het niet. Pak de stuurknuppel maar."

Peilend keek ze hem aan.

"Ja, ik meen het," beantwoordde hij haar onuitgesproken vraag. "Kom op, niet zo argwanend. Je hoeft alleen de stuurknuppel maar vast te houden, verder niks."

Aarzelend deed Annika wat hij vroeg. Maar zodra ze de stuurknuppel voor haar goed vast had, liet David de zijne los en vouwde zijn armen over elkaar. "Zie je wel? Nu vlieg jij!"

"Griezel!" schold ze zenuwachtig. "Alsjeblieft, pak het stuur weer; straks vallen we nog naar..." Ineens haalde ze verlicht adem. "Je hebt hem natuurlijk op de automatische piloot staan!"

"Niks hoor." Hij wees naar de switch van de automatische piloot. Die stond op ´off´. "Als jij nu maar gewoon die stuurknuppel vasthoudt en geen verdere fratsen uithaalt, dan komen we vanzelf in Elbow Creek. Voor de landing neem ik het dan wel weer over; dat is iets gecompliceerder. Maak me maar wakker als het zover is."

"David!" kreet Annika paniekerig.

Maar hij zat te lachen. "Rustig, ik plaag je maar. Ik houd heus wel een oogje in het zeil."

"Maar ik heb liever dat jij het weer overneemt!"

"Waarom?" vroeg hij onschuldig. "Het gaat toch prima? Jij stuurt, ik houd de rest wel in de gaten."

"Maar ik vind het doodeng! Stel je voor dat..."

"Onzin, er is heus geen gevaar bij. Anders liet ik het echt wel uit mijn hoofd."

"David, alsjeblieft..."

"Okay, okay." Hij pakte de stuurknuppel weer en met een zucht van opluchting liet Annika de hare los. "Pestkop die je bent!"

Hij grinnikte. "Kom je er ook achter?" Toch vervolgde hij serieuzer: "Maak je maar geen zorgen; ik weet echt wel wat ik doe. Je hebt zonet gewoon je eerste vliegles gehad."

"Die heb ik liever op bestelling," mopperde ze, maar toen keken ze elkaar aan en schoten in de lach.

"Maar het was toch wel leuk," gaf ze toe.

"Wil je nog eens?" bood hij aan.

Maar ze schudde haar hoofd. "Straks misschien. Ik wil nu even rustig naar het landschap kijken. Vooralsnog lijkt me dat nog steeds voornamelijk uit zand te bestaan."

"Wacht maar af!" zei David geheimzinnig.

xxxxx

Op dat moment was er bezig paniek uit te breken op Watson Station, een farm aan de andere zijde van Coopers Crossing.

"Als jij haar niet zo nodig mee uit kamperen had moeten nemen, was er niks gebeurd!" schreeuwde Lydia Watson tegen haar man. "Wie neemt er nu een slaapwandelaar mee om te kamperen in de bush?! Dat is toch vragen om ongelukken!"

"Lydia, kalmeer een beetje, wil je?" maande haar man John. "Ze had al twee maanden niet meer geslaapwandeld; je kunt haar toch niet haar hele leven als een kasplantje bewaken?! Laten we liever spijkers met koppen slaan: jij zoekt hier in huis, ik buiten op het erf en in de bijgebouwen. Het meest logische is dat ze naar huis gegaan is. Erg ver kan ze in elk geval niet gekomen zijn."

Hij liep naar buiten, en Lydia probeerde zich te vermannen. Eerst het huis uitkammen. John had gelijk: dat zou de meest logische plek zijn waar ze naar toe zou gaan, zelfs in haar slaap. Systematisch begon ze de kamers te doorzoeken; eerst vluchtig, daarna grondig. "Olivia!"

Buiten hoorde ze John als een echo: "Olivia!"

Maar er kwam geen antwoord. Lydia deed haar best zich te beheersen, maar in gedachten zag ze haar dochter al zwaar gewond in een afgelegen ravijn liggen, met adelaars en aasgieren die hongerig boven haar cirkelden, wachtend op haar dood...

John kwam weer binnen. Zijn gezicht stond strak.

"O John, wat moeten we doen!?" barstte ze uit, en wierp zich in zijn armen. "Die arme, kleine Olivia... Mijn kleine meisje..."

Hij wiegde haar even in zijn armen. "Stil maar. We vinden haar wel. Ik ga de Flying Doctors oproepen. En sergeant Carruthers. Een grootscheepse zoekactie, dat moet lukken."

Hij liet zijn vrouw los en liep naar de radio. Hij draaide hem naar de goede frequentie en riep de basis op: "Watson Station voor Victor Charlie Charlie."

Er kwam niet direct antwoord. Hij probeerde het nog eens: "Watson Station voor Victor Charlie Charlie! Hoor je me, DJ? Dit is een noodgeval!"

Nu kwam er meteen antwoord: "Victor Charlie Charlie voor Watson Station. Wat is er aan de hand, John?"

"Onze dochter Olivia is zoek. Ik had haar meegenomen naar Willoughby Creek, een paar mijl hiervandaan, om eens een nachtje in de bush te kamperen. Maar toen ik wakker werd was ze weg. We hebben het huis en het erf al uitgekamd; daar is ze niet. Het is niet uitgesloten dat ze weer aan het slaapwandelen gegaan is. Kunnen jullie ons helpen met een zoekactie? Met de politie desnoods?"

"Stand by, John," hoorde hij DJ zeggen, en daarna bleef het een paar minuten stil. Tergend stil. Lydia snikte zachtjes.

Toen kraakte de radio en ze hoorden: "Police Station voor Watson Station."

"Jack?! Ben jij dat?" reageerde John verrast.

"Ja John. Kun je me wat meer details geven? Hoe oud is jullie dochter?"

"Zeven."

"Heb je enig idee hoe laat ze verdwenen is?"

"Nee. Vannacht. Alles is mogelijk tussen middernacht en zeven uur vanochtend."

"Hm. Je zei dat ze mogelijk slaapwandelend is verdwenen. Betekent dat dat ze in pyjama is?"

"Nee, we sliepen met onze kleren aan."

"Heeft ze drinken bij zich?"

"Nee. Voor zover ik gezien heb, heeft ze niets meegenomen."

"Dat maakt dat slaapwandelen inderdaad wel aannemelijk," bevestigde Jack. "Goed, ik zal een zoekactie organiseren. Zo heel erg ver zal ze wellicht niet gekomen zijn. Maar John: wat je ook doet, probeer uit de buurt van jullie kampplaats te blijven. Ik zal mijn best doen om Dougie Kennedy te pakken te krijgen. Een meesterspoorzoeker, maar dan moeten er wel sporen zijn! Begrepen?"

"Begrepen."

"En zorg dat er iemand in de buurt van de radio blijft. Ik roep jullie op zodra ik meer weet."

"Ja. Bedankt, Jack." John slaakte een zucht. Hij liep op Lydia toe en sloeg zijn armen om haar heen.

"Jack bemoeit zich ermee. Dan komt het wel in orde."

"Maar wat als..." begon Lydia huilerig.

Maar John legde zijn hand op haar mond. "Sst. Niet direct het ergste denken. Het komt best voor elkaar."

xxxxx

"Zo, we zijn er." David zette de motor af. "Ziet dat er goed uit, of niet?"

"Het is in elk geval meer dan alleen maar zand!" plaagde ze.

Hij grinnikte, en pakte de microfoon. "Uniform Victor Sierra voor Broken Hill. Over."

"Broken Hill voor Uniform Victor Sierra. Zeg het maar."

"Uniform Victor Sierra is geland in Elbow Creek. Vluchtplan wordt bij deze afgemeld."

"Landing in Elbow Creek bevestigd. Prettige dag gewenst, Uniform Victor Sierra. Over en uit."

David legde de microfoon neer, maakte zijn gordel los en klom naar buiten.

"Het is nog niet zo warm gelukkig," riep hij naar Annika. Maar die worstelde nog met de gordel, zodat hij haar maar even kwam helpen. Ze haalden de spullen uit het ruim; alleen zijn dokterskoffer liet David staan.

"Moet die niet mee?" vroeg Annika.

Maar hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik heb een eerstehulptrommeltje in mijn tas. Maar voor noodgevallen is het wel handig om die koffer een beetje in de buurt te hebben."

"En je zei dat het een uur lopen was! Wat voor zin heeft die koffer dan?"

"´t Is altijd nog dichterbij dan Coopers Crossing. Gewoon, voor het geval dat. Je weet nooit waar je tegenop loopt. In de bush kun je maar beter goed voorbereid zijn."

Ze liep naar hem toe en schudde hem zachtjes door elkaar. "Dr. Ratcliffe, u bent vrij vandaag! Herinnert u zich dat nog?"

"Jazeker." Hij kuste speels haar neus. "Maar kun je die aversie tegen dr. Ratcliffe nu eens even laten varen, alsjeblieft? Als we iemand met een gebroken been of zo vinden, kan ik toch niet zeggen: ´Sorry, maar het is mijn vrije dag vandaag´!? Het is gewoon de consequentie van dit beroep: als je op iemand stuit die medische hulp nodig heeft, dan help je. En zeker hier in the middle of nowhere."

"Okay, okay..." Annika zuchtte. "Als je dan maar zorgt dat dr. Ratcliffe pas tevoorschijn komt als er een patiënt in zicht is."

"Een schizofreen bestaan dus." David grijnsde. "Maar goed, voor vandaag zal ik me maar naar je grillen voegen. Ga je mee?"

Ze pakten hun tassen en David nam de picknickmand, en zo gingen ze het bos in. Het was een mooi, licht bos. De zon druppelde door het loof. De bomen en struiken die op de arme zandgrond groeiden hadden grote, taaie bladeren, waar de wind zacht doorheen ruiste. Voor hun voeten schoten telkens diertjes weg, en om hen heen was het een gekwetter van jewelste. In het bos huisde waarschijnlijk een kaketoekolonie.

"Mooi is het hier," zei Annika zacht.

David glimlachte, maar zei niets. Soms bleef hij even staan en wees haar iets bijzonders. Een koalabeertje hoog in een boom. Een wonderlijk, watervlug diertje met een krulstaart. Een veelkleurige vlinder die voorbij fladderde. Een grote libelle met ragfijne vleugels. En één keer een grote, paarsrode bloem met een fijn oranje hart. Hij stond te pronken op een kleine open plek in het hout, en vervuld van bewondering bleef Annika staan om dit natuurschoon in zich op te nemen. En pas toen het voor hen uit duidelijk lichter werd en ze de rand van het bos naderden begonnen ze weer te praten.

"Wat is het hier sprookjesachtig mooi, David."

Hij knikte. "Ja hè? De Outback is dus toch wel wat meer dan alleen maar zand!"

Ze kwamen het bos uit, en stonden meteen aan de rand van een afgrond. Diep beneden hen lag een onwaarschijnlijk turquoise meertje te glinsteren in de zon, met daarachter opnieuw bos.

"Hoe komen we beneden?" vroeg Annika verwonderd, en ze wilde al over de rand kijken.

Maar David trok haar terug. "Voorzichtig jij! Dit is alleen maar zand; als dat afbrokkelt stort je in een zandlawine zo´n dertig meter naar beneden. En dat zou ik je niet aanbevelen. Nee, we gaan die kant langs."

Langs de bosrand liep inderdaad iets dat op een zelden gebruikt pad leek. Het daalde licht, en volgde de rand van de afgrond, zodat ze uiteindelijk bijna aan de andere kant van het meertje uitkwamen.

"Welkom aan het strand van Elbow Creek!" kondigde David aan. Hij zette de picknickmand neer en liet zijn tas van zijn rug glijden. "Wat denk je: zouden we het hier wel een paar uur uithouden?"

"Voor mijn part de hele dag," pufte Annika. "Als je maar weet dat ik eerst dat meer eens ga uitproberen. ´t Is goed warm inmiddels!"

Nog voor ze zelf haar tas op de grond had laten glijden stond David reeds met een ontbloot bovenlijf. En een halve minuut later lag hij al in het water.

"Kom je nog?" riep hij. "Of moet ik je komen halen?"

Maar Annika trok ook haar shirt over haar hoofd - toch wel handig om badkleding thuis vast aan te trekken - en kwam naar de kant. Voorzichtig voelde ze hoe koud het water was. Lekker koel, maar toch liep ze op haar hoede het water in.

"Kom op! Eén duik en je bent er door!" riep David van een afstandje.

"Ja, dat weet ik, maarre... zitten er geen gevaarlijke beesten in dit meer? Krokodillen of zo? Of piranha´s?"

"Nee, het monster van Loch Ness, nou goed?" spotte hij. Hij kwam overeind en waadde op haar toe. "Vooruit, niet zo kinderachtig. Er zit maar één monster in dit meer, en al heeft ´ie het voornamelijk op Flying Doctors-toeristen voorzien, opeten doet hij ze niet."

Met een zwaai tilde hij haar op. Annika gilde. "Wat ga je doen?"

"Wat denk je?"

"Monster dat je bent!" Ze worstelde om los te komen, maar hij lachte alleen maar. En een paar meter verder verdween ze natuurlijk kopje onder.

Een wilde stoeipartij volgde. Ze zaten elkaar achterna, probeerden elkaar kopje onder te duwen of te trekken, er waren verrassingsaanvallen onder water en een hoop gespetter en gelach boven water... tot David haar op een gegeven moment bij de polsen beet had en zich ineens - voor de zoveelste keer deze dagen - realiseerde hoe ontzettend veel hij van deze vrouw hield. Het volgende wat hij wist was dat ze in zijn armen lag en dat hij haar wild kuste. Hoe dat nu opeens mogelijk was?

Hij verdiepte zich maar niet in dat raadsel, en genoot van de opwindende sensatie deze prachtige natte vrouw te overladen met kussen; haar handen op zijn borst te voelen, te voelen hoe hij leefde! Hij voelde hoe Annika - eerst wat aarzelend, maar algauw met meer overtuiging - zijn hartstocht beantwoordde. Bestond er een groter geluk? Hij koesterde zich in haar strelingen, hij genoot intens van haar hand die door zijn natte haar gleed. Och, kon hij maar...

Plotseling bemerkte hij dat ze aarzelde, bijna verstarde. Ze trok zich terug en schudde haar hoofd.

"Het kan niet, David." Tranen klonken door haar stem heen. Ze onttrok zich aan zijn armen, nam een duik opzij en verdween onder water.

David keek haar na. Aan de rimpelingen in het water zag hij dat ze traag van hem weg zwom. Een benauwend gevoel drukte op zijn borst. Morgen... Morgen zou ze op dezelfde manier weggaan. Het kon niet, het mocht niet! Het was gewoon niet eerlijk! Wanneer zou híj nu eens in alle rust en vrede een relatie kunnen opbouwen? Met iemand die niet - om wat voor reden dan ook - na een dag of wat weer naar de andere kant van de aardbol vertrok?


	4. Chapter 4

Op de basis was het inmiddels een drukte van belang. Half Coopers Crossing was daar verzameld, terwijl een deel ook al richting Willoughby Creek en de Watsonfarm vertrokken was. Jack liep orders uit te delen, en DJ zat constant aan de telefoon of achter de radio. Mrs. Carnegie dribbelde er zenuwachtig tussendoor en deelde koffie rond.

Jack kwam weer op DJ aflopen. "Demetrios, bel de luchthaven en vraag hoeveel vliegtuigen er beschikbaar zijn. We vorderen in elk geval de twee huurvliegtuigen. Ik heb hier een heel aantal mensen die kunnen vliegen, dus..."

DJ knikte en nam de hoorn weer van de haak. Maar even later moest hij Jack melden dat slechts één van de Cessna´s beschikbaar was. "David heeft de andere vanochtend meegenomen. Zal ik hem oproepen om terug te komen?"

"Ja," zei Jack nadrukkelijk, en draaide zich om naar Luke die op de kaart bezig was het zoekgebied te verdelen.

Maar: "Nee," zei Geoff net zo nadrukkelijk. "Ik geef er de voorkeur aan om David hier even buiten te houden. Die heeft meer dan genoeg voor zijn kiezen gehad deze week; hij was hard aan wat rust toe. Dus als zijn aanwezigheid niet heel hard nodig is, gun ik hem liever een rustige dag."

"Zíjn afwezigheid is geen onoverkomelijk probleem," weerlegde Jack, "maar dat vliegtuig zou ik toch wel graag boven Willoughby Creek hebben."

"Maar je weet hoe dat gaat," verzuchtte Geoff. "Zelfs al zouden we hem enkel vragen dat vliegtuig terug te brengen, dan gaat hij toch automatisch mee met de reddingsgroep ook."

"Wellicht zijn ze helemaal niet bij dat vliegtuig gebleven," opperde Chris.

"Of wellicht zijn ze zo ver weg dat terugkeren voor de zoektocht weinig zinvol is," deed Sam een duit in het zakje.

"Ik probeer het wel, okay?" zei DJ met nog een laatste vragende blik op Geoff.

Die knikte gelaten. "Okay, toe maar dan."

"Victor Charlie Charlie voor Uniform Victor Sierra."

Er kwam geen antwoord.

"Victor Charlie Charlie voor Uniform Victor Sierra. David, ben je daar?"

Het bleef stil.

"Die zijn er op uit getrokken," concludeerde Chris.

"Des te beter," vond Geoff. "Een mens moet zo af en toe ook eens vrij kunnen zijn."

Maar nu vroeg Jack de algemene aandacht: "Allemaal heel erg bedankt dat jullie komen helpen. Jullie hebben gehoord waar het om gaat: de zevenjarige Olivia Watson is tijdens een kampeeruitje bij Willoughby Creek waarschijnlijk aan het slaapwandelen gegaan. Dr. Standish hier vertelt me dat slaapwandelaars vaak routineroutes lopen, dat wil zeggen routes die ze ook overdag vaak volgen. Maar aangezien Olivia niet thuis sliep, ontbreekt die routinematigheid waarschijnlijk. Het is zo goed als zeker dat ze níet naar huis gegaan is; daar is alles reeds afgezocht. Dat betekent dus dat ze zo ongeveer alle kanten op gegaan kan zijn. Eventueel," hij liet zijn stem dalen, "is ze zelfs verdronken in de kreek, maar dat is een optie die ik voor John en Lydia Watson liever nog even verzwijg. Maar wij zullen onder ogen moeten zien dat de kreek wel degelijk bij het zoekgebied hoort."

Een zacht gemompel steeg op.

"Dougie is al op weg naar Willoughby Creek om te zoeken naar mogelijke sporen. En ik stel nog maar eens heel duidelijk: wat je ook doet, wat er ook gebeurt, zorg dat je achter Dougie en mij blijft! We kunnen niet riskeren dat er sporen verloren gaan!"

Daarna begon hij de mensen in te delen, en tien minuten later zat DJ nog maar in zijn eentje bij de radio.

xxxxx

Bij de Watsonfarm aangekomen verzamelde Jack alle speurders nog eens om zich heen om hen zijn instructies nog eens goed in te prenten. Dougie kwam er ook bij.

"Dit wordt nog niet gemakkelijk, Jack," zei hij. "Er zijn heel veel sporen. Ze hebben gisteren natuurlijk die tent opgezet en rondgescharreld. En John is ook al uitgebreid naar haar op zoek geweest. Ik doe mijn best, maar voorlopig zullen we toch in alle richtingen moeten zoeken, vrees ik."

Jack zuchtte. "Goed. Dan doen we dat. We hebben ook vier vliegtuigen in de lucht, dus..." Hij gaf de speurders opdracht zich te verspreiden, maar een ruime cirkel rond de kampplaats vrij te laten voor Dougies naspeuringen. Zelf begon hij met Chris de kreek nader te onderzoeken. Al was dat in de stille hoop in elk geval daar niets te vinden...

"Hoe ver zou ze gekomen zijn, denk je?" vroeg Chris.

Jack haalde zijn schouders op. "Dat hangt er vanaf hoe laat ze verdwenen is, en dat weten we niet precies. En wat ze gedaan heeft toen ze wakker werd." Hij zweeg even. "Denk je dat het aannemelijk is dat ze inmiddels wakker geworden is? Of zou ze nog ergens slapend ronddolen?"

"Ik denk dat we wel mogen aannemen dat ze wakker is," antwoordde Chris. "Maar dan nog: als ze al flink afgedwaald was, wat heeft ze dan gedaan? Is ze daar gebleven, of probeert ze op eigen houtje de weg naar huis terug te vinden?"

"Met de kans nog verder af te dwalen," verzuchtte Jack.

Er klonken rennende voetstappen achter hen. Chris en Jack keken om. Het was John Watson.

"Nieuws?" informeerde Jack hoopvol.

Maar John schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik hoopte dat jullie misschien al nieuws hadden." Hij keek om zich heen. "Denk je dat ze de kreek gevolgd heeft? Die leidt naar..." Hij brak zichzelf af en werd lijkbleek. "Denk je... zou ze...?"

Jack legde zijn hand op Johns schouder. "Het is een mogelijkheid, dat moeten we onder ogen zien, John. Maar we hebben nog geen echte sporen gevonden hier gelukkig." Hij zweeg even, en vervolgde toen zacht: "Vertel dit voorlopig nog maar even niet aan Lydia, mate. Dat lijkt me beter."

John knikte, en schraapte zijn keel. "Had ik haar maar nooit mee uit kamperen genomen..."

"Oewiiiiiiie!" klonk er plotseling een roep.

"Dat is Dougie!" zei Jack verrast. "Kop op, John! Eens kijken wat hij gevonden heeft!"

Ze haastten zich terug naar de kampplaats. Maar Dougie stond nog een eind verderop, halverwege een eucalyptusbosje. Ook een stel zoekers kwam gehaast toelopen.

"Wat is er? Heb je wat gevonden?" klonk het ijverig van alle kanten.

Maar Dougie wachtte kalm tot John bij hem was.

"John, je zei dat jullie gisteren hout gehaald hadden in dat bosje daar. Hebben jullie dat samen gedaan? Of is Olivia ook een keer alleen gegaan?"

"Samen natuurlijk," antwoordde John geagiteerd. "Maar heb je...?"

Dougie hief zijn hand op, en John zweeg. "Dáár," wees Dougie, "loopt een dubbel spoor. Een volwassen man, en een kind. Ze zijn vrijwel dezelfde weg teruggekomen als ze gegaan zijn. Maar híer..." hij wees naar de grond, "hier is een spoor van een kind alleen. Heeft Olivia gisteravond ook alleen rondgescharreld, of is ze steeds bij je gebleven, John?"

"Ja, nee... Ja." John probeerde zijn gedachten te ordenen. "Ja, ze is de hele tijd bij me geweest. We hebben alles samen gedaan: hout halen, vissen, de tent opzetten, vuur maken... Ze is beslist niet in haar eentje op pad geweest. En zeker niet zo ver van de tent."

Dougie knikte. "Dan is dit waarschijnlijk het spoor dat we moeten hebben."

Een algemene zucht van opluchting klonk. "Nu weten we ten minste een beetje in welke richting we moeten zoeken," zei Nick opgewekt.

"Okay!" Jack nam de leiding weer. "Jullie weten het! Verspreid je met ongeveer tien meter tussenruimte, en verlies je buurman of buurvrouw niet uit het oog. Nog meer verdwaalden kunnen we niet gebruiken. En wat je ook doet: blijf achter Dougie en mij, zodat de sporen niet onnodig verstoord worden. Begrepen? Dougie, jij wijst de weg!"

De zoekers verspreidden zich, en terwijl Dougie gebukt in de richting van het bosje liep, gaf Jack de vier piloten door dat ze zich moesten concentreren op het gebied ten noordwesten van Willoughby Creek. Daarna nam hij de leiding van de speurderstroep en volgde Dougie.

"Je zou eigenlijk een hond moeten hebben, Jack," merkte Chris op. "Dat zou een hoop werk schelen, lijkt me. Zo´n beest volgt zo´n spoor moeiteloos, en in no time is de verdwaalde opgespoord."

"Ik zal het doorgeven aan mijn baas," zei Jack droog. Hij had nu belangrijker dingen aan zijn hoofd dan de eventuele aanschaf van een hond.

Dougie liep in een kaarsrechte lijn voor hen uit. Dwars door het eucalyptusbosje, over een zandvlakte, een stuk ruig terrein, een flard bush, weer zand... Eén keer was hij het spoor bijster, maar een eindje verder vond hij het toch weer terug. En de zoekers liepen maar en riepen maar. Hoe ver was de kleine slaapwandelaarster wel niet afgedwaald?

Plotseling stond Dougie stil bij een struikje. Hij knielde neer en bekeek de grond eromheen aandachtig.

"Wat is er, Dougie?" vroeg Jack van een paar meter afstand.

Dougie keek op. "Vanaf nu volgen we geen slaapwandelaar meer, Jack. Ze is over dit struikje gestruikeld en gevallen. Daardoor is ze waarschijnlijk wakker geworden. Ze is overeind gekomen en heeft rondgekeken of ze een herkenningspunt zag. En daarna is ze in die richting verder gegaan." Hij wees naar het noordoosten.

Jack haalde diep adem. "Wel, dan volgen we je maar weer. Als we jou toch niet hadden, Dougie...!"

"Maar ze is niet gewond of zo?" kwam John er bezorgd tussendoor.

Dougie schudde zijn hoofd. "In ieder geval niet zo dat het sporen achterlaat."

Hij kwam overeind en vervolgde zijn weg. Ze merkten duidelijk het verschil: waar de kleine Olivia in eerste instantie een vrijwel rechte lijn aangehouden had, was haar route nu vol kronkels en bochten, alsof ze niet goed had kunnen beslissen welke kant ze op wilde.

Johns gezicht stond verbeten; dat van de anderen gespannen. "Olivia!" klonk het telkens. Maar antwoord kwam er nooit.

Opeens bleef Dougie weer staan. Hij luisterde scherp. Jack wilde wat vragen, maar met een snel gebaar legde Dougie hem het zwijgen op. Hij keek om zich heen, in de lucht, en wees. Jack kwam dichterbij.

"Een arend," zei Dougie zacht. "En hij interesseert zich voor iets. En ik hoor ook het gekras van kraaien."

Jack slikte. "Je bedoelt...?"

"Het kan ook wat anders zijn," zei Dougie kalm. "Kom, laten we verder gaan. Zolang we het spoor nog kunnen volgen, hebben we ten minste houvast."

xxxxx

David had haar even de privacy gegund om tot zichzelf te komen, maar na een minuut of wat zwom hij toch naar haar toe. Ze lag op haar rug en keek naar de hemel, maar kwam overeind toen ze hem hoorde aankomen.

Haar gezicht was nat, zag hij. Misschien gewoon van het water, maar... Teder veegde hij een druppel van haar wang.

Een flauwe glimlach verscheen om haar mond. "De hoffelijke edelman in je?"

Hij glimlachte breed, zocht onder water naar haar hand en bracht die naar zijn lippen. "Als je dat wilt..."

Nu moest ze toch ook lachen. "Don Juan die je bent!"

Maar David sloeg zijn armen om haar heen. "Goed zo. ´Carpe diem´ zei je toch? Laten we alle zwartgallige gedachten dus onder water achterlaten en genieten van elke minuut!" Daarop liet hij zich achterover vallen en trok haar met zich mee, zodat ze met een gil onder water verdween. Spartelend en proestend kwamen ze weer boven.

"Dat zet ik je betaald, David Ratcliffe!"

Maar hij lachte. "Kom. Laten we eens gaan inspecteren wat er in die picknickmand zit. Ik begin trek te krijgen. Jij niet?"

xxxxx

Even later zaten ze op het strandje. Terwijl David wat hout gesprokkeld had en een vuurtje maakte, onderwierp Annika de picknickmand aan een onderzoek.

"Worstjes! Die kunnen we misschien wel roosteren!"

"Hier." Hij gaf haar een smalle tak, en ze spietste er een paar worstjes op. Algauw spitterde en spetterde het dat ´t een lieve lust was, en even later zaten ze te smullen van alle lekkernijen die Nancy voor hen had klaargemaakt. Er waren tonijnsandwiches en komkommersand-wiches, en met ham en ei en salade.

"Nancy weet wel wat een mens toekomt," grijnsde David toen hij zijn vierde sandwich pakte.

Ze dronken hete koffie uit een thermoskan en genoten stilzwijgend van de steeds wisselende schitteringen die het zonlicht op het meertje toverde. Als je je ogen een beetje dichtkneep, leek het water wel vonken te schieten.

Annika vouwde haar handen om het bekertje. Zo down als ze zich ineens voelde... Carpe diem, pluk de dag! Makkelijk gezegd. Maar wat als je eigenlijk alleen maar wilt janken en roepen: ´Ik wil hier niet weg; ik wil bij jou blijven´? Terwijl je bij voorbaat al weet dat zoiets er niet in zit? Wat... wat als ze aan het begin van haar tour naar Coopers Crossing gegaan was, in plaats van vlak voor haar thuisreis, zoals nu? Best kans dat ze dan op de één of andere manier een baantje gezocht had hier in de Crossing. Met alle tijd en alle mogelijkheid om David goed te leren kennen. Geen geforceerde beslissingen over een huwelijk zes dagen na de kennismaking. Als ze elkaar in alle rust hadden kunnen leren kennen, was het wellicht zelfs heel natuurlijk geweest om hier voorgoed te blijven. Met hem. Maar nu? Wat wist ze nu eigenlijk werkelijk van hem? Wie weet zat hij hier volgende week opnieuw. Met een ander liefje. Magda. Andrea. Of zou hij wachten tot de volgende Europeaan hier opdook?

David keek opzij. "Waar denk je aan?"

Ze slaakte een zucht. "Aan Andrea. Of je met haar ook hier geweest bent."

"Wie heeft je verteld van Andrea?" beet hij haar zo onverwacht scherp toe dat Annika opkeek. Zijn gezicht was een kil masker van afweer.

"Mrs. Buckley," antwoordde ze timide onder die blik.

Hij keek weer over het water. "Dat vervloekte geklets hier ook altijd..." Een stuurse frons lag tussen zijn wenkbrauwen.

Ze zwegen een tijdje. Maar Annika had toch de indruk dat ze hem enige uitleg schuldig was. Zorgvuldig componeerde ze de zinnen in haar hoofd, en tenslotte sprak ze voorzichtig: "Het spijt me, David. Het was echt niet mijn bedoeling je pijn te doen. Het was alleen... toen je dat zo aanstipte gisteravond, van die Europese vrouwen die steeds weer verdwenen, toen was ik ineens zo verschrikkelijk jaloers..."

"Daar heb je anders helemaal geen reden toe," antwoordde hij kortaf.

Ze zwegen weer even. Het was duidelijk dat David niet over Andrea wilde praten, maar aan de andere kant had zijn afwijzende reactie Annika´s nieuwsgierigheid alleen nog maar verder aangewakkerd. Wat was er voorgevallen tussen die twee? Had die Andrea hem zó diep gekwetst? Treurde hij misschien nog steeds om haar vertrek? Of had hij zelf wat stoms uitgehaald dat haar vertrek tot gevolg had gehad? Ook de jaloezie van gisteravond stak weer de kop op. Wat als Andrea vandaag of morgen weer terugkwam? Zou hij dan...? Ze kon het niet laten; ze moest het vragen: "Heb je nog weleens van haar gehoord?"

Hij knikte kort. "Een paar maanden geleden. Een overlijdensbericht."

Geschokt staarde ze hem aan. Hij glimlachte wrang. "De dingen zijn niet altijd wat ze lijken."

"O David, het spijt me zo," wist ze uit te brengen.

Hij knikte. "Je hebt dus helemaal geen reden om jaloers op haar te zijn. Of..." Hij verstarde plotseling. "Heb jij ook kanker? Eén of andere dodelijke ziekte?"

Nog altijd van haar stuk gebracht schudde Annika haar hoofd, en hij haalde verlicht adem. "De hemel zij dank!" Dit zou in elk geval geen exacte herhaling worden van die machteloze pijn van toen! De kans dat hij binnen enkele maanden ook aan haar zou moeten denken als dood en begraven en voor eeuwig onbereikbaar was niet groter dan die van een gemiddelde gezonde vrouw van een jaar of vijfentwintig. Oftewel: betrekkelijk klein.

Dankbaar voor ten minste díe kleine zegening streek hij liefkozend door haar haren. En zag ineens dat de hele geschiedenis haar op dit moment duidelijk nog meer aangreep dan hemzelf.

Hij schoof wat naar haar toe en sloeg zijn armen om haar heen. "Kom maar even. Dit kon jij ook niet weten."

Ze trok hem heel dicht tegen zich aan. Om troost te zoeken of om te troosten?

"Het spijt me zo," klonk het gesmoord.

Hij gaf geen antwoord; streelde gedachteloos haar rug. Waar het vandaan kwam wist hij niet, maar hij had ineens behoefte om over Andrea te praten. Dat had hij nog nooit eerder gedaan; zijn collega´s hadden - evenals de rest van Coopers Crossing - alleen de oppervlakkige buitenkant van een kortstondige relatie gezien, en zijn ouders wisten zelfs van het bestaan van Andrea niet af. Maar Annika...

Hij begon te praten over haar schouder. Over hoe Andrea met haar vliegtuigje een reis om de wereld maakte. Hoe intens ze genoot van al het moois dat de wereld te bieden had. Hoe hij vanaf het allereerste moment begrepen had dat deze vrouw het enige was wat er nog aan zijn leven ontbrak. Hoe zij zich ook van begin af aan tot hem aangetrokken had gevoeld. Hij had weleens gelezen over ´zielsverwanten´; dat beschreef de situatie heel aardig. En dan dat gekke dartspelletje, waarin ze tot hun beider verrassing in elkaar eindelijk eens een waardig tegenstander vonden. Maar Andrea die hem desondanks wat op een afstand hield. Die had willen vluchten toen haar en zijn gevoelens haar boven het hoofd groeiden. En die toen - aan hem alleen - bekend had dat ze zo goed als stervende was. Vergevorderde lymfklierkanker. Nauwelijks nog kans om te overleven. Maar ze had het geaccepteerd, en wilde nu alleen nog genieten van al het moois in de wereld. In plaats van ziek van de chemokuren en therapieën te vechten voor een kans die eigenlijk nauwelijks reëel meer was.

"Zij had het geaccepteerd. Ik kon dat niet. Ik probeerde alle mogelijke oplossingen en uitwegen. Ik wilde zelfs met haar trouwen, haar alles geven wat ik in me had. Al zouden ons nog maar een paar maanden resten. Als ze maar bij me bleef, als ze maar wilde vechten voor die minieme kans. Maar haar besluit stond vast. Het reizen voorkwam dat ze gek werd van angst. ´Ieder ander moment was ik bij je gebleven. Maar het is te laat,´ zei ze. Te laat...! Dat ik het uiteindelijk geaccepteerd heb - al was het met tegenzin - kwam door een patiënt die ik in die dagen had. Een oude man, levensmoe, kind noch kraai meer op de wereld. Voor hem hoefde het leven niet meer. Hij wilde alleen nog maar in alle rust sterven, terwijl ik juist voor zijn leven wilde vechten. Net als bij Andrea. Dat is de enige keer geweest dat ik de wens van de patiënt om te willen sterven gerespecteerd heb. Uiteindelijk, met heel veel moeite. Geen medicijnen meer, alleen zuurstof en wat morfine tegen de pijn. Maar terwijl hij bezig was zijn laatste adem uit te blazen, zag ik in gedachten Andrea in zijn plaats. Zo zou het haar ook vergaan uiteindelijk. En als ik werkelijk van haar hield, dan moest ik haar besluit accepteren. Hoe moeilijk dat ook was."

Het bleef stil. Lang stil. David had zijn ogen gesloten. Het deed nog altijd pijn om aan Andrea te denken. Maar hij voelde ook wat anders. Opluchting. Na al die maanden van verdriet en pijn en verwerking in eenzaamheid bleek het ineens een rustgevende ervaring om zijn geheim met iemand te delen. Met iemand die zijn verdriet serieus nam, en die hem eigenlijk zelfs zeker zo dierbaar was als Andrea zelf.

Hij voelde haar armen om hem heen, haar handen op zijn rug, haar kin op zijn schouder. Hij draaide zijn hoofd wat en kuste haar ergens achter haar oor. Ze liet hem half los en keek hem aan. Tranen stonden in haar ogen. In een impuls nam hij haar gezicht in zijn handen en kuste ze teder weg.

"Je hoeft niet te huilen. Niet voor haar en niet voor mij. Zij is uit haar lijden verlost, en ze heeft intens genoten in de tijd die haar nog restte. En ik heb het intussen al aardig verwerkt. Ik zal altijd een heel warm plekje voor haar in mijn hart houden, maar Andrea is..." Hij slikte even. "Andrea is verleden tijd. Onbereikbaar. En daar heb ik me bij neergelegd. Nu heb ik jou. Een nieuwe kans op geluk. Waarbij ik hoop op een gelukkiger afloop. Maar..." hij lachte ineens, "ik zal je nu op dit moment maar niet nogmaals ten huwelijk vragen. Ik zou het wel wìllen, maar dat zou je reinste emotionele chantage zijn!"

Ze lachte met hem mee, waarbij de tranen weer in haar ogen sprongen. Maar David veegde ze gelijk weg met de woorden: "Carpe diem, weet je nog? Pluk de dag!"

"O, jij...!" Ze sloeg haar armen weer om hem heen, en even koesterden ze zich allebei in de nabijheid van de ander.

"Mijn lieve Annika," fluisterde David in haar haren, en ze glimlachte voor zich heen. Maar hij liet haar alweer los en stelde voor om even een uurtje te gaan slapen. "Ik weet niet hoe het met jou is, maar ik had zoveel te denken de afgelopen nacht dat er van slapen niet veel kwam."

"Dan was je niet de enige," knikte Annika. "Vooruit dus maar."

Ze strekten zich uit in het zand, maar David bedelde direct op kinderlijk verongelijkte toon: "Kom je niet bij me liggen?"

Annika glimlachte in een zucht. "Vooruit dan maar. Voor deze ene keer."

Ze schikte wat op, en zo lag ze in zijn arm met zijn schouder als hoofdkussen. Hij drukte een kus in haar haren. "Zo hoef ik niet alleen maar te dromen dat je in mijn armen ligt."

Daarna was het stil, en binnen vijf minuten hoorde Annika aan Davids rustige ademhaling dat hij inderdaad in slaap gevallen was.

Zelf was ze daar nog niet aan toe. Het in zijn armen liggen was een te opwindende sensatie om direct de rust te vinden om in slaap te vallen. Ze luisterde vertederd naar zijn ademhaling; naar de geluiden om haar heen: het zachte kabbelen van het water, het geritsel in het bos achter hen... en uiteindelijk doezelde ze toch ook weg.

xxxxx

Vanuit de struiken werd het vredige tafereeltje hongerig bespied. Donkere ogen flitsten heen en weer van de twee slapende mensen naar de picknickmand en terug. Het was een waagstuk. Levensgevaarlijk! Als ze wakker zouden worden, dan... Maar die mand herbergde zoveel lekkernijen. Eindelijk wat voedzamers dan die eeuwige bessen. Zou er nog wat over zijn? De honger knaagde. Wagen of niet? Besluiteloos vlogen de ogen heen en weer. Twee slapende mensen. En een misschien nog niet helemaal lege picknickmand... Ja? Nee?

Net toen het figuurtje tussen de struiken zich voldoende had opgepept en overeind kwam om de rooftocht te ondernemen, werd de vrouw op het strand klaarblijkelijk wakker. Ze draaide zich op haar buik en legde haar kin op de borst van de man. Die deed ook zijn ogen open en zei iets waar de vrouw om moest lachen.

Met het hart in de keel zonk het hongerige wezentje weer in elkaar. Te laat! Kans verkeken. Moedeloos zagen de donkere ogen toe hoe de vrouw door het haar van de man streelde. Hoe ze hem kuste. En hij haar. Hoe ze samen lachten. Maar het was te laat...


	5. Chapter 5

"Zullen we nog even gaan zwemmen?" Annika streek speels door zijn borsthaar.

David bromde wat. Hij lag veel te lekker. Maar Annika kwam overeind; ze vond het veel te warm worden in de zon.

Lui opende David een oog. "Kijk wel uit voor de krokodillen." Daarna legde hij zijn handen onder zijn hoofd en doezelde heerlijk verder.

Annika glimlachte vertederd. Hij zag er zo lief uit als hij sliep... Maar ineens groeide die glimlach uit tot een grijns. Ze had immers nog wat met hem te vereffenen van daarstraks?!

Ze raapte één van de koffiebekers op die nog in het zand lagen en liep er mee naar de kant. Even omspoelen, en... Voorzichtig kwam ze terug lopen. Even keek ze op hem neer, zich bij voorbaat al verkneukelend over zijn reactie. Toen keerde ze de beker koud water boven zijn gezicht om.

Proestend en blazend als een jonge zeehond vloog David overeind. "Jij... jij...!" Hij schudde zich, zodat de druppels naar alle kanten vlogen. Aan de waterkant stond Annika, proestend van het lachen, maar in de startblokken om zich uit de voeten te maken.

"Ik zal je leren!" Hij stortte zich achter haar aan, maar Annika nam snel een duik en verdween veilig onder water.

Eén en ander resulteerde natuurlijk in een zelfde soort stoeipartij als ze die ochtend gehad hadden. Maar eensklaps richtte David zich op en tuurde naar het strand. Hij kreeg nog een plens water over zich heen, doch met een afwerend gebaar maakte hij ook daar een eind aan.

Annika keek ook om, om te zien wat zijn aandacht had getrokken. En ze zag nog net hoe een menselijk figuurtje de laatste meters naar hun spullen aflegde, de picknickmand opende en zich daar overheen boog.

"Een kind!" zei ze zachtjes. "Een meisje! Wat moet zo´n kind alleen hier nou midden in de bush?"

"Dat zou ik ook weleens willen weten," mompelde David. "Kom mee. Ik wil eens even met haar praten."

xxxxx

Het meisje hield haar adem in... Een hele stapel sandwiches! Het water liep haar al in de mond. Eindelijk weer eens wat stevigs in haar maag! Ze zuchtte van genot. Wat zou ze meenemen? Hoeveel zou ze durven meenemen?

Ineens realiseerde ze zich dat het gelach en gespetter in het water opgehouden was. Verschrikt keek ze op. Daar was die man! Hij kwam op haar toe, hij was al bijna aan de kant! Eén moment zat ze als verlamd... Toen deed ze in het wilde weg een greep in de mand, sprong overeind en stortte zich terug naar de veilige struiken.

Achter haar werd geroepen. Maar ze mochten haar niet te pakken krijgen, het mocht niet! Nooit! Dan was het met haar gebeurd, dat zou het einde zijn!

Ze wierp zich tussen de struiken, haastte zich in het wilde weg verder. Weg, weg, voor die man haar te pakken kreeg! Ze rende, ze sprintte, ze spurtte zo hard als ze kon, dwars tussen de bomen en de struiken door. Weg, ver weg moest ze! Haar hart pompte, haar adem gierde... maar wat had ze voor keus?! Ze mocht niet gevonden worden, dat was het enige dat telde!

Opnieuw hoorde ze roepen. Het leek dichterbij. Kwam hij haar achterna? Nee! Nee!! Weg moest ze, ver weg, verstopt! Niemand mocht haar vinden!

Het bloed bonkte in haar slapen; de stammen en struiken flitsten voorbij. Weg, ver weg moest ze! Eerst ver weg, dan verstoppen! Ze rende wat ze kon. Soms leek het alsof haar achtervolger vlak achter haar was. Hoorde ze zijn voetstappen niet? Krakende takken? Een haastige blik achterom. Schrik: hij was al behoorlijk dichtbij! Maar op dat moment bleef haar voet ergens achter haken, en met een gil stortte ze op de grond.

"Aauw!!" kreet ze geschrokken. Haar knie, haar enkel... Overeind! Gauw! Verder!

Maar voor ze dat in daden kon omzetten knielde die man al bij haar neer en vroeg bezorgd: "Heb je je pijn gedaan?"

Hij wilde haar overeind helpen, maar ze sloeg zijn handen weg. Het kon niet, hij mocht haar niet te pakken krijgen, ze wilde niet terug...!

Hij pakte haar bij de schouder en scheen wat te willen zeggen, maar ze wist maar één ding: weg! Als een furie sloeg ze, trapte ze, beet ze zelfs van zich af. Gelukkig, het werkte: hij deinsde geschrokken achteruit. Nu! Ze werkte zich vlug overeind en wilde weer wegrennen. Maar ai, wat deed die voet zeer... Ze kon er nauwelijks op staan, maar het moest... ze móést verder! Weg! Hij mocht haar niet te pakken krijgen!

In een soort hinkelren vluchtte ze verder. Maar dit ging niet; hij zou haar zo weer inhalen... Wat dan, verstoppen? Haar ogen vlogen al naar links en naar rechts... Waar...?

Op dat moment stond haar hart stil. Weer die hand op haar schouder... En dezelfde stem die nu zei: "Hé, je hoeft niet bang te zijn. Ik wil je heus geen kwaad doen."

Geschrokken keek ze op in zijn gezicht. Ze deed nog een halfslachtige poging zich onder zijn hand vandaan te worstelen, maar bij de tweede stap al zwikte ze door haar enkel en liet zich pardoes op de grond vallen.

Ze wist het. Het was voorbij. Ze was ontdekt. Vluchten kon niet meer...

xxxxx

David knielde bij haar neer. Die blik daarnet had hem diep getroffen: alsof hij een diertje in doodsnood aangekeken had. Nu was het kind ineens een toonbeeld van doffe berusting.

Annika kwam er ook bij. "Hé, hallo!" zei ze.

Het meisje keek op, maar zei niets.

"Hoe heet je?" vroeg David vriendelijk om haar een beetje op haar gemak te stellen.

"Olivia," klonk het zacht.

Hij knikte haar toe. "Ik ben David, en dit is Annika."

Het meisje keek even van de één naar de ander, maar staarde daarna weer dof voor zich uit.

"Je hoeft echt niet bang te zijn, Olivia," zei David geruststellend. "We willen je echt geen kwaad doen. We willen je juist helpen."

Het meisje reageerde niet.

"Heb je zo´n honger, dat je een boterham kwam stelen?"

Daar was die bange blik weer. Ongerust schoof ze wat achteruit, maar hij glimlachte geruststellend.

"Het geeft niet, hoor. Je mag er dadelijk nog wel een paar uitzoeken, want ik geloof dat je de sandwiches die je gepakt had verloren bent. Of niet?"

Het meisje keek schielijk van de één naar de ander.

Annika hurkte naast haar neer. "Hé, ´t is wel goed. We zijn niet boos." Ze sloeg troostend een arm om Olivia heen, die dat even leek af te weren, maar toen toch toestond.

"Ik zag dat je knie bloedde. Zal ik er even naar kijken?" bood David voorzichtig aan.

Een angstige blik was het antwoord, en ze maakte zich ook weer los uit Annika´s armen.

"Hé, ´t is wel goed," suste die. "David is een dokter. Eén van de Flying Doctors."

Een zweem van herkenning en iets van ontzag vloog over het smalle gezichtje. David glimlachte haar bemoedigend toe, en ze liet nu zonder meer toe dat hij haar kapotte knie en opzwellende enkel bekeek. Zijn Flying Doctorschap scheen vertrouwen in te boezemen.

"Niet echt ernstig," constateerde hij. "Even die wond schoonmaken en verbinden, en wat koude lappen om die enkel, en het komt weer best in orde."

Hij wilde haar optillen, maar nu weerde ze hem toch weer af.

"Kom maar mee; ´t is echt wel goed," zei hij troostend.

Maar Annika had een betere manier om haar over te halen: "Dan mag je alles opeten wat er nog in de picknickmand zit. Zoveel als je lust!"

Olivia´s donkere ogen schoten van Annika naar David en weer terug, alsof ze wilde peilen of dat aanbod menens was.

David knikte haar toe. "Wij hebben toch al ruimschoots genoeg gegeten. Dus?"

xxxxx

Terug aan het strand zette hij haar neer naast Nancy´s picknickmand. "Ga je gang!"

Aarzelend keek het meisje nog van hem naar Annika, maar hij hurkte naast haar neer, nam een sandwich uit de mand, wikkelde het cellofaan eraf en bood hem haar aan. Ze griste de boterham uit zijn handen en viel er in de meest letterlijke zin op aan. In een oogwenk was de sandwich verdwenen en graaide ze al in de mand naar een tweede.

"Alsof ze in geen dagen wat te eten gehad heeft," zei Annika zacht, en David knikte.

"Ik vraag me af hoe ze hier verzeild is geraakt."

Hij pakte zijn verbandtrommel en begon haar kwetsuren te verbinden. Olivia zelf had alleen maar aandacht voor haar boterhammen, en pas bij de zevende sandwich begon haar eettempo duidelijk te vertragen. Annika bood haar haar veldfles aan; het meisje dronk gulzig.

Intussen probeerde David wat meer aan de weet te komen. "Olivia, waar kom je vandaan?" vroeg hij voorzichtig.

Geen antwoord. Het meisje peuzelde verder aan de boterham alsof ze hem niet gehoord had.

"Waar zijn pappa en mamma?"

Een schaduw vloog over het gezichtje. Even keek ze hem aan en beet op haar lip. Toen bepaalde ze zich weer tot haar brood.

"Hoe lang ben je hier al?"

Hoegenaamd geen reactie.

"Ben je hier alleen?"

"Is er een ongeluk gebeurd?"

"Wanneer heb je voor het laatst gegeten?"

Hij zuchtte. Hij kon net zo goed tegen een boom praten; ze reageerde helemaal niet.

"Misschien is ze doof," opperde Annika zacht.

Maar David schudde zijn hoofd. "Dat geloof ik niet. Daarstraks begreep ze ook wat we zeiden, al gaf ze niet echt antwoord. Ik denk eerder..." Hij aarzelde even. "Ik denk eerder dat ze zich afsluit. Dat ze iets verschrikkelijks meegemaakt heeft dat haar getraumatiseerd heeft. Het komt vaker voor bij getraumatiseerde kinderen. Het is een soort ontkenning; ze willen er niet over praten, uit angst dat die nare herinneringen weer boven komen. Daar lijkt dit meer op, heb ik de indruk." Hij zuchtte diep.

"Misschien kun je haar dan beter met rust laten. Niet meer vragen," was Annika van mening, en David knikte.

"We nemen haar maar mee naar de Crossing. Misschien kan DJ uitzoeken waar ze thuishoort. Of anders Jack."

"Wilde je nu gelijk maar op huis aan?"

Hij knikte. "Niet alleen vanwege Olivia, maar kijk eens naar die leikleur in het noorden? We zouden weleens onweer kunnen krijgen, en dan zit ik liever niet in de lucht."

Ze kleedden zich dus snel aan, propten hun spullen in hun respectievelijke rugzakken en maakten het nog nasmeulende vuurtje grondig uit. David hees Olivia op zijn rug en Annika nam hun tassen en de nu aardig lege picknickmand, en zo aanvaardden ze de terugweg naar het vliegtuig.

Het was drukkend warm, en het zweet liep in straaltjes langs hen af. Vooral David was maar wat blij toen ze bij het vliegtuig waren en hij het meisje van zijn bezwete rug kon laten glijden.

"Pfoe..." Hij wiste het zweet uit zijn gezicht, en keek eens naar het vliegtuig. Dat stond pal in de zon.

"Daarbinnen zal het ook niet te harden zijn," merkte hij op. "Laten we het maar even tegen elkaar open zetten. Veel zal het niet helpen, maar allicht toch wat."

Hij zette de ene deur open, en liep om het toestel heen om de andere te openen. Maar toen hij de radio zag, bedacht hij dat hij meteen DJ wel in kon lichten over Olivia. Hij trok de microfoon naar zich toe en meldde zich: "Uniform Victor Sierra voor Victor Charlie Charlie."

"Victor Charlie Charlie voor Uniform Victor Sierra. Iets belangrijks, David? We zitten midden in een noodgeval hier. Een klein meisje verdwaald in de bush."

David trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. "Dan heb ik wellicht de oplossing voor jullie problemen. Wij hebben namelijk een meisje _gevonden_ in de bush. Een jaar of acht is ze, en ze heet Olivia. Meer hebben we niet uit haar gekregen. Is dat misschien het kind dat jullie zoeken?"

"Doc, je bent een wonder! Waar zijn jullie ergens?"

"In Elbow Creek. Over een minuut of wat komen we weer naar Coopers Crossing."

Hij hoorde het ritselen van een landkaart, en toen DJ´s verwonderde stem: "In Elbow Creek?? Hoe is ze dáár in vredesnaam terecht gekomen? Dat is een paar honderd kilometer van de plek waar ze haar sporen aan het volgen zijn!"

"Vraag mij niks," reageerde David laconiek. "Ze kwam uitgehongerd onze picknickmand plunderen. Maar meer dan haar naam heeft ze ons niet verteld."

"Olivia Watson, zeven jaar oud, van Watson Station," bevestigde DJ. "Nou ja, misschien is ze ongemerkt meegelift achterin een truck of zo. Dat kan. Het belangrijkste is dat ze terecht is. Kun jij haar naar Watson Station brengen?"

"Ik zou haar liever even een nachtje in het ziekenhuis zien. Ze heeft wat uitdrogings-verschijnselen, en ik heb de indruk dat ze een nogal traumatische ervaring gehad heeft."

"Okay, dan vraag ik Jack wel of hij de Watsons meeneemt hier naar toe. Wat is jullie E.T.A.?"

"We zijn nog aan de grond. Maar reken maar op een vijftig minuten."

"Okay, dan zien we jullie met een goed uur wel op de basis verschijnen voor de herenigingsscène."

David grinnikte. "Eind goed, al goed, hè? Nou, tot straks dan maar. Over en uit."

Het inlichten van Jack liet hij maar aan DJ over. Nu liep hij eerst terug naar Annika en Olivia, die in de schaduw van het vliegtuig waren neergestreken. Misschien dat dit nieuws Olivia wat tot leven zou wekken?

Hij hurkte voor haar neer. "Olivia, ik heb net met DJ gesproken. Wij gaan nu naar de basis van de Flying Doctors, en daar komen pappa en mamma ook naar toe. Alles komt weer goed."

Ze bekeek hem zwijgend. De donkere ogen stonden eerder droevig dan opgelucht. Wat was er toch met dit kind?

Hij strekte zijn armen naar haar uit. "Kom maar. Dan zal ik je in het vliegtuig helpen."

Ze kwam overeind en hij tilde haar op om haar op de vleugel te zetten zodat ze naar binnen kon klauteren. Maar in plaats daarvan sloeg ze haar armen en benen om hem heen en klemde zich stijf aan hem vast. Een vlaag van genegenheid en medelijden golfde door hem heen, en hij koesterde haar even in zijn armen.

"Rustig maar. Het komt allemaal weer in orde," suste hij zachtjes.

Ze bewoog zich niet. Hij streek over haar donkere haarpieken. En plotseling schoot hem iets anders te binnen: "Ben je bang om te vliegen?"

Ze liet hem los en schudde haar hoofd. En David knikte haar toe. Dat was haar eerste communicatie sinds ze hen haar naam verteld had!

Hij hielp haar naar binnen en liet haar zien hoe ze de gordel vast moest maken, en sprong daarna weer op de grond.

"Wat zei DJ?" wilde Annika weten.

Hij vertelde het, en ze knikte. "Dan is dat in ieder geval opgelost. Ik ga wel naast haar zitten in het vliegtuig. Als er dan wat is..."

Ze laadden hun spullen weer in, en een paar minuten later steeg de kleine Cessna op van de onbegroeide strook die als landingsbaan van Elbow Creek dienst deed.

Het was een rustige vlucht. Het onweer zat nog te ver achter hen om problemen te veroorzaken, en Olivia leek helemaal geen last te hebben van vliegangst. Zo landden ze met een klein uurtje op het vliegveld van Coopers Crossing, en een tien minuten later parkeerde David zijn auto bij de basis. Ze stapten uit, en David opende de deur voor Olivia. Aarzelend keek het meisje naar hem op.

"Kom maar. Hier binnen wachten je pappa en mamma vast al op je."

Langzaam maakte Olivia de gordel los en klauterde uit de auto. David sloot de deur achter haar en wilde al naar de basis lopen, maar hij merkte ineens dat een kleine hand zich in de zijne wrong. Hij keek om en glimlachte op haar neer. Zo bang als ze keek... Waar was ze toch zo bang voor?

Maar Olivia strekte smekend haar armen naar hem uit.

"Nou, kom dan maar," zei hij met een zucht, en tilde haar op. Ze klemde zich gelijk weer aan hem vast en begroef haar gezicht in zijn nek.

Annika en David keken elkaar eens aan. "Je zou haast denken dat ze naar de slachtbank geleid wordt," zei Annika zacht.

David knikte. "Ik weet niet wat, maar íets klopt er niet. Laten we maar naar binnen gaan; daar krijgen we waarschijnlijk wel meer duidelijkheid."

xxxxx

"Olivia!!"

Nauwelijks was de deur achter hen dicht gevallen of ze werden bestormd door John en Lydia die hun verloren gewaande dochter in de armen wilden sluiten. Ze probeerden haar bijkant uit Davids armen te sleuren, maar Olivia klemde zich stijf aan haar redder vast.

"O, Olivia..."

Met enige moeite wist David zich van de knellende greep van haar armen te bevrijden, maar het volgende moment bevroren John en Lydia Watson. Alsof ze zich gebrand hadden zo schichtig lieten ze het meisje los en staarden haar aan.

"Zo, de familie weer herenigd?" vroeg Geoff die gemoedelijk uit de radiokamer kwam gelopen. Maar toen zag hij de gezichten. "Wat is er? Is er iets mis?"

John wankelde achteruit. "D... d... dat is Olivia niet," bracht hij uit.

Geoff trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. "Wat bedoel je?"

John keek hem aan; de verbijstering stond op zijn asgrauwe gezicht te lezen. "Dit is Olivia niet. Dit is een ander kind. Niet Olivia."

Geoff haalde eens diep adem. "Wil je daarmee zeggen dat de echte... nou ja, jullie Olivia nog ergens in de bush rond moet wandelen?!"

Lydia zoog haar adem in. "Nee toch..." Ze zocht steun bij haar man.

Geoffs gezicht verstrakte en hij beende met grote passen terug naar de radiokamer. "DJ! Bel onmiddellijk Jack op! Het is de verkeerde Olivia!"

DJ trok verwonderd zijn wenkbrauwen op. "Hè?"

"Vooruit! Bel Jack op en zeg dat hij onmiddellijk hierheen moet komen! Dat arme kind zwerft nog steeds ergens in de bush rond!"

Geoff liep alweer weg om Chris te waarschuwen, en DJ pakte de telefoon. Jack beloofde meteen te komen, en toen DJ zich omdraaide stond David in de deuropening met een meisje op de arm.

"Is dat de Olivia die jij gevonden had?"

David knikte. "Ongelooflijk maar waar. Twee Olivia´s, van ongeveer dezelfde leeftijd, op dezelfde dag verdwaald in de bush. Maarre... heb jij enig idee waar deze dan vandaan kan komen?"

DJ schudde ontkennend zijn hoofd. "Ik heb niks gehoord over nog een Olivia."

"Ook niet de afgelopen week? Dit meisje wekt de indruk al zeker een paar dagen in de bush rond te zwerven."

"Nee, ook niet." DJ zuchtte. "Dat kan nog even puzzelen worden. Wellicht dat Jack iets weet."

Als je het over de duvel hebt... Daar kwam Jack binnenzeilen. In burger; hij had zich blijkbaar omgekleed na de speurtocht en zich niet de tijd gegund zijn uniform weer aan te trekken.

"Wat is er nou precies aan de hand, Demetrios? Is dat kind nog steeds zoek?"

DJ knikte. "Het blijkt dat David een andere Olivia heeft opgepikt. Dus Olivia Watson moet daar nog ergens rondstruinen."

Jack slaakte een zucht als een windvlaag en veegde zijn voorhoofd af. Hij wierp David, die nog altijd met Olivia tegen zich aan geklemd bij de deur stond, een bijna verwijtende blik toe, en David vroeg: "Weet jij misschien waar dit kind vandaan zou kunnen komen, Jack? Het zou wel goed zijn als we haar ouders konden waarschuwen; dan zijn die in elk geval ook gerustgesteld."

Maar Jack schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik zou het niet weten. Sorry David, maar dat heeft even niet de prioriteit. Dit kind is ten minste veilig; die andere zwerft nog ergens Wim-weet-waar in de wildernis rond. Eerst dat meisje van Watson vinden, daarna zal ik me eens om jouw vondelingetje bekommeren. Doe met haar wat je wilt zo lang."

David knikte. "Dan stop ik haar in bed in het ziekenhuis. Daarna kom ik wel weer hierheen, maar dan weet je waar je me kunt bereiken."

Jack knikte afwezig, en David verdween met Annika en Olivia naar buiten.

Zwijgend liepen ze de hoofdstraat uit in de richting van het ziekenhuisje van Coopers Crossing. Het was broeierig warm, en Olivia hield David nog altijd stijf omklemd.

"Wat nu?" vroeg Annika toen ze vlakbij het hospitaal waren gekomen.

"Eerst Olivia maar eens in bed stoppen en zorgen dat ze wat extra vocht binnen krijgt. En dan wilde ik toch terug naar de basis om te helpen zoeken naar die andere Olivia." Hij aarzelde even. "Vind je het heel erg?"

Maar Annika schudde haar hoofd. "Nee hoor. Zou ik ook kunnen helpen zoeken, denk je?"

"Vast wel. Hoe meer mensen, hoe beter."

xxxxx

"Hé, en wie hebben we daar?" begroette Annie hen opgewekt toen ze bij de balie van het ziekenhuis kwamen.

"Een zwervertje dat we in haar dooie eentje in de bush bij Elbow Creek tegenkwamen." David probeerde zijn zwervertje op de balie te zetten, maar ze weigerde hardnekkig hem los te laten. Hij zuchtte; ze begon zwaar te worden.

"Ze heeft wat uitdrogingsverschijnselen, dus ik zou haar graag even een nachtje in het ziekenhuis zien. Een traumatische ervaring is ook niet uitgesloten."

Annie knikte begrijpend. "Kamer zes is leeg. Ik zal even een pyjama voor haar pakken."

Ze rende weg, en toen ze terugkwam vond ze David op het bed zitten met Olivia dicht tegen hem aangekropen op schoot. Annika stond bij de deuropening.

Annie viel ook op het bed neer. "Kijk eens? Een mooie pyjama met beertjes voor jou. Zullen we je even omkleden? Dan gaan jouw kleren in de was, en als je morgen wakker wordt, zijn ze weer brandschoon!"

Ze strekte uitnodigend haar armen naar Olivia uit om haar te helpen uitkleden, maar het meisje wierp haar een argwanende blik toe en schoof schielijk wat achteruit.

"Wat is dat nou?" riep Annie met gespeelde teleurstelling.

Maar David streek geruststellend over Olivia´s haar. "Olivia, dit is zuster Annie, de vrolijkste verpleegster van heel Australië." Hij grijnsde plagend naar haar; Annie grijnsde onverholen terug. "Je bent nu in het ziekenhuis van Coopers Crossing. Je hebt namelijk niet genoeg te drinken gehad de laatste dagen, dus dat moeten we even in orde maken, anders word je ziek. En om weer helemaal beter te worden, moet je even een nachtje in het ziekenhuis blijven."

Hij wachtte op een eventuele reactie, maar die bleef uit.

"Zullen we je dus even omkleden en in bed stoppen? Dan ben je morgen waarschijnlijk alweer helemaal beter."

Ze duwde haar hoofd in zijn hals. David slaakte een zucht, en onwillekeurig knuffelde hij haar even. "Kom op jij." Hij begon zelf maar de knoopjes van haar bloesje los te maken, en door hem liet ze zich wel gewillig uit- en aankleden. Hij stopte haar dus ook maar zelf in bed, en met Annies hulp maakte hij een infuus klaar. Olivia deinsde wel even geschrokken achteruit toen hij de naald in haar arm wilde brengen, maar na zijn rustige uitleg liet ze het toch toe. En dat alles nog altijd zonder een kik te geven...

Hij streek nog even over haar hoofd. "Ga maar lekker slapen nu. Er is niets meer om bang voor te zijn. En als er wat is, druk je maar op dit knopje, dan komt zuster Annie bij je kijken. Okay? En morgen kom ik weer bij je."

Hij knikte haar met een glimlach toe en wilde weglopen, maar dat was kennelijk toch niet de bedoeling: Olivia sloeg paniekerig de dekens terug en wilde hem prompt achterna vliegen. Annie kon haar nog net opvangen voor ze de stellage van het infuus omver trok, maar het meisje worstelde en spartelde als een vis op het droge. David nam haar direct maar weer over, en zette zich opnieuw op het bed. Met Olivia naast zich dit keer, maar het meisje klom meteen weer op zijn schoot en sloeg haar armen om zijn hals.

Annie grijnsde naar Annika. "Ziehier een schoolvoorbeeld van woordenloze communicatie! ´Van die verpleegster moet ik niks hebben, maar David moet bij me blijven!´ Je hebt een heuse verovering gemaakt, David!"

De beide dames grinnikten naar elkaar, en David keek hen verwijtend aan. "Ja, lachen jullie maar. Maar ik was toch niet van plan hier de hele nacht te blijven..."

"Vertel haar waarom je weggaat," stelde Annika voor. "Dat met die naald wilde ze eerst ook niet. Maar toen je het uitlegde was het goed. Ik heb de indruk dat ze ons best verstaat, ook al zegt ze zelf geen woord."

David zuchtte maar eens, en legde Olivia toen uit dat er nog een meisje verdwaald was in de bush, en dat hij moest helpen dat meisje te vinden voordat het donker werd. En dat hij daarom niet de hele avond bij haar kon blijven; dat zou zuster Annie doen. Uiteindelijk liet Olivia zich weer in bed stoppen, en met een heuse goedenachtknuffel kon David haar tenslotte alleen laten.

"Je zou toch eens serieus over het vaderschap moeten gaan denken, David!" plaagde Annie terwijl ze naar de balie terugliepen.

"Hm," bromde de would-be vader.

"Nee, eerlijk! Je bent er geknipt voor, als ik je zo bezig zie!"

Bij de balie gekomen vulde David de weinige gegevens in die hij van Olivia had, en aangezien Chris er ook net bij kwam, lichtte hij haar meteen maar in.

Chris knikte. "Ik hoorde het van Geoff, ja. Heb je enig idee waar dit kind dan vandaan kan komen?"

"Niet het flauwste," bekende David. "Ik heb de indruk dat ze een nogal traumatische ervaring heeft gehad. En nu ik erover nadenk zou dat best eens met haar ouders verband kunnen houden. Toen ik daarnaar vroeg, gleed er plotseling zo´n schaduw over haar gezicht..."

Chris slaakte een diepe zucht. "Misschien een ongeluk ergens in the middle of nowhere, met haar als enige overlevende."

"Ze was misschien op zoek naar hulp," opperde Annie, maar Annika schudde haar hoofd.

"Dat is niet logisch. Dan zou je toch verwachten dat ze meteen zou vertellen wat er gebeurd is. Maar in plaats daarvan rende ze voor ons weg alsof..."

"Alsof haar leven ervan afhing. Letterlijk," vulde David aan, en Annika knikte.

"Precies."

"Nee." David schudde zijn hoofd. "Er is iets vreemds met haar aan de hand. Maar goed, dat moet maar even tot morgen wachten. Zij is ten minste veilig, zoals Jack zei. Laten we eerst maar eens zien dat we die andere Olivia vinden."

Chris en Annie bleven achter in het ziekenhuis, en David en Annika liepen terug naar de basis. Het was windstil, en drukkend warm nu, en aan de horizon pakten dreigende wolken zich samen.

"Dat wordt onweer," stelde David met een zucht vast. "Goed tegen de droogte natuurlijk, maar niet ideaal voor een zoekactie..." Hij sloeg een arm om haar heen. "Sorry. Dit is niet helemaal zoals ik me onze laatste dag samen had voorgesteld."

Maar Annika schokschouderde. "We zijn toch samen, en daar gaat het uiteindelijk om. Zou jij nu op je dooie gemak in de pub kunnen gaan zitten, met dat kind dat al een hele dag in de bush rondzwerft? En dan nog onweer bovendien?"

Hij schudde zijn hoofd, en grinnikte toen ineens. "Ik heb er weleens aan getwijfeld deze week, maar ik geloof toch dat je wel uit het goede hout gesneden bent om hier te wonen!"

Ze gingen de basis binnen, en een plotselinge windvlaag rukte de deur bijna uit Annika´s handen. Hoe lang nog voor het noodweer boven hen zou losbarsten?

In het kleine kantoortje van de Flying Doctors was het vol en benauwd. Jack had zo´n twintig man weten te verzamelen die nu luisterden naar zijn instructies, en op zoveel volk was het ventilatiesysteem niet berekend. David en Annika bleven maar bij de deur staan, en luisterden met de anderen naar Jacks laatste aanwijzingen. Op het laatst pas merkte Jack hen op.

"David, kun jij die Cessna weer nemen en vanuit de lucht uitkijken? DJ kan je de coördinaten straks geven."

David knikte. "Komt voor elkaar."

"Goed." Jack wiste zijn voorhoofd af. "Dan weet iedereen wat hem of haar te doen staat. Dan op naar Dunston Hills; daar hebben we haar sporen verlaten. En haast je! Als die onweersbui er overheen komt zijn we het spoor volledig bijster!"

Een knetterende donderslag deed alle aanwezigen even geschrokken in elkaar krimpen. Een helle flits, weer een ratelende slag...

Jack sloeg zijn ogen ten hemel, en David werkte zich hoofdschuddend door de menigte naar hem toe. "Met dit weer de lucht in is gekkenwerk, Jack," hield hij de politieman voor. "Zicht op de grond is sowieso nihil, en binnen de kortste keren ben ik zelf een noodgeval."

Jack slaakte een zucht. "Ja. Ik vrees dat..."

Hij werd afgebroken door de radio: "Victor Charlie Charlie, dit is Dunston Downs."

De lijn kraakte verschrikkelijk, maar het kwam toch zo luid door dat iedereen het kon verstaan.

"Victor Charlie Charlie voor Dunston Downs. Wat is er, Morton?" klonk DJ´s antwoord.

"Hé mate, we hoorden van die zoektocht naar Olivia Watson... Zijn ze al vertrokken?"

"Nee, nog niet," antwoordde DJ, maar hij werd bijna overstemd door een nieuwe donderslag.

"Nou, dan kun je iedereen naar huis sturen, want Olivia is zonet bij ons aan komen lopen."

Een zwak gejuich steeg op achter DJ, en Lydia viel haar man om de hals.

"Dat is goed nieuws, mate!" zei DJ enthousiast. "Alleen eh... weet je zeker dat het de goede Olivia is?"

"Zeg, ben je nou helemaal...!" klonk Morton wat verontwaardigd. "Ze mag hier dan een mijl of wat vandaan wonen, ik ken mijn eigen buurmeisje toch zeker wel!"

DJ grijnsde. "Nou ja, voor het geval dat... We hebben hier vanmiddag al een verkeerde Olivia gehad, dus wat dat betreft..."

Geoff trok de microfoon naar zich toe. "Morton, dr. Standish hier. Hoe is Olivia er aan toe?"

"Goed, zo te zien," kwam het antwoord. "Moe. Hongerig en dorstig, maar niets zorgwekkends als ik het zo bekijk."

Geoff slaakte een zucht van verlichting. "Gelukkig. Wel, dan wachten we hier even de bui af, en dan komen we met John en Lydia de kleine slaapwandelaarster oppikken. Kan dat wat jullie betreft?"

"Prima, doc. Dan zien we jullie straks wel verschijnen. Over en uit."

De algehele opluchting op de basis was groot. Iedereen stond elkaar op de schouders te kloppen, en uiteindelijk zei Jack: "Mensen, dit moet gevierd worden! Op naar de pub! Het eerste rondje is van mij!"

xxxxx

Chris legde de map met patiënteninformatie op de balie en slaakte een zucht. Het zat er bijna op voor vandaag. Ze had net haar laatste ronde langs de patiënten gemaakt. Nog even wat laatste gegevens invullen en dan zou Kate wel haast komen voor de nachtdienst.

Ze opende het eerste dossier. Dat van de onbekende Olivia. Ze zuchtte, en las nog eens wat David daar in zijn wat kriebelig handschrift had geschreven. Ze had er weinig aan toe te voegen. Ze had daarnet even om het gordijn gekeken, maar het meisje had daar zo stil gelegen, opgerold onder de dekens, dat ze maar niet naar binnen was gegaan en haar rustig had laten slapen. Weer een nieuw gezicht zou haar wellicht alleen maar van streek maken, en na wat ze daarstraks gehoord had, was David waarschijnlijk de enige die haar dan kon kalmeren. De enige die ze vertrouwde. En David zou inmiddels wel op weg zijn naar Dunston Hills om te helpen zoeken naar Olivia Watson.

Ze zuchtte nog eens. Het arme kind... Kom, als ze opschoot kon ze misschien ook nog wel helpen!

Ze boog zich over de papieren, maar het volgende moment dook ze onwillekeurig in elkaar bij het doordringende geknetter van een donderslag. Gevolgd door een bijna dierlijke angstkreet en het geluid van iets van metaal dat viel.

Chris liet haar pen vallen en haastte zich naar de damesafdeling. Een nieuwe donderslag scheurde de lucht.

Eerst bij Olivia kijken; gevoelsmatig wist ze dat ze daar moest wezen. Ze trok het gordijn opzij. Het bed was inderdaad leeg. En de stellage van het infuus lag languit op de grond. En van Olivia geen spoor.

Chris ging naar binnen. "Olivia?"

Er kwam geen antwoord. Ze keek onder het bed; dat was tenslotte de enige plaats waar ze zich zou kunnen verschuilen. En inderdaad: daar zat het meisje. Helemaal in elkaar gedoken, met haar armen over haar hoofd, trillend als een zojuist bespeelde snaar.

Een golf van medelijden welde in Chris op, en ze strekte haar hand naar het meisje uit. "Rustig maar. Het klinkt gevaarlijk, maar het is gewoon onweer. Het kan je niets doen. Je bent veilig binnen," zei ze geruststellend.

Het kind reageerde hoegenaamd niet; dook enkel nog meer ineen bij de volgende flits en donderslag.

Chris zag in dat er maar één ding opzat. Ze liet zich op haar knieën zakken en kroop ook onder het bed tot bij Olivia, en sloeg haar armen om het meisje heen. Het kind beefde van top tot teen, en bij de volgende slag - "Die is ergens ingeslagen," dacht Chris bij zichzelf - wierp ze zich tegen Chris´ borst.

Troostend streelde Chris haar rug, en maakte sussende geluiden. Veel hielp het niet: het kind beefde als een riet en haar hartje ging tekeer als een op hol geslagen wekker. Ze was duidelijk doodsbang...

Hoe weinig comfortabel haar houding ook was, toch besloot Chris maar even te blijven waar ze was tot de bui was weggetrokken. Iedere lichtflits en elke donderslag deden het meisje in haar armen ineenkrimpen; het zou weinig zin hebben de gevaren en ongevaren van onweer nu met haar door te nemen. Het enige wat ze nu zocht was geborgenheid en een schuilplaats. En als ze dat laatste onder haar bed meende te vinden, zou zij, Chris, zich daar wel even in schikken.

Grote droppels begonnen te vallen, en al snel striemde de regen tegen de ruiten. Met zorg dacht Chris aan de zoekactie naar de andere Olivia; die zou danig bemoeilijkt worden nu de sporen door deze stortbui zouden worden uitgewist. Voorzichtig probeerde ze wat te gaan verzitten. Haar been begon te slapen in de weinig comfortabele houding onder het bed. Hoe lang duurde een onweersbui eigenlijk? Een half uur? Een uur, een paar uur?! Toch leek de regen minder te worden, het flitsen zwakker en het rommelen verder weg. Zacht wiegde ze het bundeltje in haar armen heen en weer.

"Hé, hoe denk je erover?" informeerde ze vriendelijk. "Het ergste is wel voorbij. Dus zullen we je weer eens in bed stoppen?"

Olivia keek op. Strepen van tranen liepen over haar gezicht. Chris knikte haar toe.

Samen kropen ze onder het bed vandaan. Olivia verstijfde nog even bij een verre donderslag, maar ze scheen zich toch ook wel te realiseren dat het gevaar geweken was.

Chris sloeg haar kleren af en glimlachte op haar neer. "Kom. In bed jij! Het is hoog tijd om te gaan slapen!"

Olivia klom gehoorzaam weer in het hoge ziekenhuisbed, en Chris zette de stellage met het infuus weer overeind. Ze controleerde ook of de naald nog goed in Olivia´s arm zat. Na die vermoedelijk woeste duik onder het bed kon die er immers best uitgeschoten zijn, maar dat bleek niet het geval. En terwijl ze het meisje instopte, zei ze: "Ik zal je maar even wat kalmerends geven, zodat je dadelijk snel in slaap valt, okay?"

Olivia knikte aarzelend, en met een frons tussen haar wenkbrauwen liep Chris weg om het beloofde pilletje te halen. En toen ze terug kwam, en gadesloeg hoe het meisje het pilletje met een paar slokken water wegslikte, wist ze het zeker. Ze kende dit kind. Ze had haar eerder gezien.

Maar waar?!


	6. Chapter 6

Coopers Crossing droop. Toch was het behoorlijk druk op straat. Veel mensen hadden de bui even afgewacht voor hun zondagse bezoek aan de bistro en/of de pub, en ze liepen nu gezellig keuvelend door de hoofdstraat in de richting van The Red Lion.

Annika en David kwamen daar echter net vandaan. Ze hadden er Nancy´s fameuze zondagse roast beef gegeten - "Als je die niet geproefd hebt, ben je niet in Coopers Crossing geweest," had David stellig beweerd - maar toen het lokaal vol begon te lopen na de onweersbui waren ze hem wijselijk gesmeerd. De melancholie van de laatste avond had inmiddels acuut toegeslagen, en ze hadden er geen enkele behoefte aan om die laatste uren samen met anderen te delen.

Nu slenterden ook zij langs de hoofdstraat, en werden om de haverklap gegroet door vrolijke pubgangers. De combinatie van de jonge doc met zijn Hollandse liefje was de afgelopen dagen een vertrouwde verschijning geworden in het dorp. Maar zelfs die groeten waren hen op dit moment teveel. David sloeg daarom de weg naar het vliegveld in; daar stonden geen huizen langs, en op zondagavond was druk verkeer van en naar de kleine luchthaven ook niet erg waarschijnlijk.

Zwijgend legden ze de paar mijl naar het vliegveld af. Elk woord leek er één teveel; zijn arm om haar schouder en haar arm om zijn middel zeiden genoeg.

Maar de weg liep dood bij het vliegveld, en even stonden ze verlegen bij elkaar. Wat nu?

Het vliegveld lag verlaten. Twee vliegtuigen stonden voor de hangar uit te druipen. Het kantoortje was gesloten, en slechts hier en daar was in de invallende schemering de verlichting ontstoken. Er werden duidelijk geen vliegtuigen meer verwacht vanavond.

Annika keek op in Davids gezicht. Strak stond het, en het leek bleek in het licht van de lantaarns. Ze slikte even, en sloeg toen aarzelend haar armen om zijn nek. Hij draaide zich naar haar toe. Ach, hoe lief en vertrouwd was dat gezicht haar in een paar dagen tijd toch geworden... De lachkieuwen, de sprekende ogen, de smalle neus, de spitse oren, de eigenwijze kin, ja, zelfs de frons en de verbeten trek die er nu op lagen waren haar dierbaar.

Met één hand streek ze door zijn haar. Hij wilde wat zeggen, maar ze gaf hem de kans niet. Voor het eerst sinds hun kennismaking durfde ze zelf het initiatief te nemen tot intiem contact. Het voelde ineens heel natuurlijk, alsof ze nooit anders gedaan had: ze nam zijn gezicht in haar handen en kuste hem. Eén moment was David van zijn stuk gebracht door haar plotselinge voortvarendheid; toen beantwoordde hij teder haar kus, en streelde tussen genot en verlangen haar nek en haar rug. Niet aan morgen denken nu...

"David," begon ze wat achter haar adem toen hun lippen elkaar even loslieten.

Maar nu was hij het die, dronken van verliefdheid, haar geen kans wilde geven iets te zeggen, het minst van al die zo gehate woorden ´het kan niet´. Hij wilde haar opnieuw kussen, maar ze draaide haar hoofd wat weg zodat zijn lippen haar kaak beroerden.

"David," begon Annika opnieuw, "ik geloof dat ik van je houd. Werkelijk. Maar aan dat visum kan ik niets veranderen..."

Met een lichte zucht keek hij haar aan. Zijn ogen hadden die fluwelen blik die verried dat hij in staat was de dolste dwaasheden te begaan voor de vrouw die hij in zijn armen had. Bijvoorbeeld de betreffende instantie opblazen die voor de uitgifte en de naleving van visa verantwoordelijk was, zodat ze wel wat anders aan hun hoofd zouden hebben dan te controleren of de liefste aller vrouwen wel prompt op tijd het land verliet. Ze hoefde maar te kikken, en...

"Ik moet echt de tweeëntwintigste het land uit, David. Maar..."

xxxxx

De volgende ochtend stond er een klein afscheidscomité bij de bushalte. DJ, Sam en Emma, Kate en Geoff, Annie, Jack en Mrs. Carnegie hadden zich daar verzameld om de inmiddels beroemde Flying Doctors-toeriste uit te zwaaien. De reizigster zelf was echter in geen velden of wegen te bekennen.

"Ik ga kijken of ze nog in het hotel is," besloot DJ. "Als ze niet opschiet, mist ze straks de bus nog..."

Hij nam een sprintje naar de pub, en Sam, die met de hand boven zijn ogen de weg aftuurde, meldde dat de bus er waarschijnlijk aan kwam.

"Hé Vic, is Annika hier nog?" riep DJ toen hij de gelagkamer binnenviel. "De bus kan ieder ogenblik hier zijn!"

Vic trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. "Annika? Nee. Die is zeker een uur geleden al naar buiten verdwenen."

DJ slaakte een zucht.

"Misschien is ze afscheid nemen van David?" opperde Vic behulpzaam. "Die twee trokken tenslotte nogal veel met elkaar op."

"Mag ik even proberen ze te bellen?"

Vic bromde wat bevestigends en verdween in de keuken. DJ draaide Davids nummer. Hij hoorde de telefoon overgaan, maar er werd niet opgenomen. Daar waren ze dus niet.

Hij werd opgeschrikt door het geluid van piepende remmen buiten. Was dat de bus al?!

Hij stoof naar buiten. Inderdaad. Met zoveel volk bij de bushalte verwachtte de chauffeur wel het één en ander aan passagiers mee te krijgen. Maar de passagiere in kwestie was nog altijd niet op komen dagen.

"Nou, wie gaat er mee?" animeerde hij met een brede grijns toen geen van de wachtenden aanstalten maakte om in te stappen.

"Tja, Dean, het was de bedoeling dat je een passagier voor Adelaide had, maar ze is er nog niet," verklaarde Sam. "Kun je misschien even wachten? Ze kan elk moment komen."

Dean trok zijn gezicht in honderd lachrimpeltjes. "Nou, vooruit maar. Ik lig toch een paar minuten voor op schema, dus..."

Op dat moment gaf Emma een gil. "Daar zijn ze!"

Inderdaad: daar kwamen David en Annika op hun dooie gemak de basis uit.

"Hé, slakkegang!" brulde Sam hen toe. "Schiet eens op! We kunnen die bus niet eeuwig voor je vasthouden, hoor!"

De laatkomers legden er een stapje bovenop.

"Zijn jullie hier om mij uitgeleide te doen?" informeerde Annika verbaasd. Ze werd omringd door de hele club: omhelsd, handen geschud, op de schouder geklopt, gegroet.

"´t Was leuk om kennis met je te maken."

"Goeie reis!"

"Als je weer eens in Australië komt, moet je beslist weer langskomen."

"Geniet van je laatste weken."

"Stuur eens een kaartje uit Holland. Je weet wel, van waar het land onder de zee ligt."

"Ik hoop dat je het fijn gehad hebt hier."

"Deze week zul je vast niet gauw vergeten!"

"Waar heb je je bagage?"

Annika hief wat lachend wanhopig haar handen. "Jongens, alsjeblíeft! Ik ga nog helemaal niet weg!"

Het was op slag stil, en ze staarden haar dom aan.

"Niet?" vroeg Sam uiteindelijk.

"Nee." Annika keek de kring rond, en glimlachte wat verlegen. "Het was inderdaad de bedoeling dat ik vandaag zou vertrekken naar Adelaide, om nog een weekje door te brengen bij goede vrienden die ik daar een maand of wat geleden gemaakt heb. Maar de plannen zijn een beetje gewijzigd." Ze schonk David, die wat op de achtergrond was geraakt, een aarzelende maar stralende glimlach. "Oude vrienden zijn een rijk bezit, maar soms zijn je nieuwe vrienden je liever. Vooral wanneer daar een heel speciale vriend bij is. Dan geef ik er de voorkeur aan om nog een weekje hier te blijven, en hem beter te leren kennen zolang het nog kan. Dan maar niet naar Adelaide. Want weg uit Australië moet ik binnenkort natuurlijk wèl; daar is niets aan te veranderen."

Emma lachte. "Als ik het niet dacht... Nou, gezellig, dan komen we je volgende week gewoon nog een keer uitzwaaien!"

Dat was het sein voor algemene vrolijkheid, en nu werd ze dan maar overladen met goede wensen voor haar verdere verblijf in de Crossing. En terwijl Mrs. Carnegie Annika aan haar weelderige boezem drukte en verzaligde voorspellingen deed aangaande jong geluk en romantiek, begon de rest van het gezelschap zich opgewekt te verspreiden.

Alleen DJ bleef staan, verlegen met zijn voeten schuifelend. En toen Mrs. Carnegie voldoende uitdrukking had gegeven aan haar overenthousiaste gemoed, en ook David nog even liefdevol aan haar borst had gedrukt alvorens in de richting van haar winkeltje te schommelen, zei DJ zonder hen aan te kijken: "En je had gezegd dat je je deze week door niemand het hoofd op hol wilde laten brengen... Niet door een radio operator, maar ook niet" - hij wierp David een verongelijkte blik toe - "door een flying doctor!"

Annika zuchtte en legde troostend een hand op zijn arm. "Sorry DJ. Dat heb ik inderdaad gezegd. En ik meende het ook. Maar Cupido bleek iets andere plannen te hebben."

Hij keek op. Een wereld van verwijt en teleurstelling lag in zijn ogen, maar toch ook iets van begrip. Hij haalde zijn schouders op. "Nou ja. Dan zal ik me wel weer bij de radio bepalen."

Hij wilde weglopen, maar Annika greep hem bij de arm. "DJ, met je werk heeft dit niets te maken. Je bent en blijft me heel sympathiek, of je nu radio operator, flying doctor of putjesschepper bent."

DJ keek nog om en knikte mat. "´t Is wel goed, hoor. Denk alsjeblieft niet dat ik jullie elkaar niet gun. Het is gewoon de teleurstelling. Laat me maar..."

Hij slofte weg. David en Annika keken hem bedrukt na.

"Nou, dan zie ik je dus volgende week wel!" doorbrak Dean de buschauffeur het plotselinge zwijgen. "Veel plezier nog deze week dan!"

David knikte, en nam Annika troostend even in zijn armen. Ondanks de domper van DJ´s teleurstelling voelde hij zich nog altijd de gelukkigste man ter wereld; in elk geval voor de komende week. Hij streek haar haren naar achteren, tilde haar kin op en kuste haar op haar voorhoofd.

Dean grinnikte. Hij klom de bus weer in, startte de motor en liet het gevaarte ronkend optrekken. En ondanks de regen van gisteravond was het stof op straat alweer voldoende opgedroogd om de wegrijdende bus een flinke stofwolk te laten opwerpen die Annika en David een moment aan het oog onttrok. Maar die gingen zo in elkaar op dat ze het opwaaiende stof niet eens opmerkten.

DJ keek nog eens om, en zag hen langzaam weer zichtbaar worden nu het stof weer neerdwarrelde.

"Het is ook altijd hetzelfde liedje," mopperde hij. Maar eensklaps klaarde zijn gezicht op. Annika was immers vast niet de laatste bezoekster die Coopers Crossing aan zou doen?! Met Geoff getrouwd, en die gespierde adonis van een Sam getrouwd, en David stevig verkikkerd op Annika, zouden zijn kansen bij een volgende vrouwelijke invasie natuurlijk flink gestegen zijn! Ha, het leven zag er toch wel rooskleurig uit...! En met veerkrachtige pas vervolgde hij zijn weg naar de basis.

xxxxx

Vanuit de verte zag ook Mrs. Carnegie het innig omstrengelde paartje weer uit het stof opdoemen. Ze zuchtte van ontroering, en in gedachten was ze al plannetjes aan het maken voor bruidsjurken, bruidstaarten, bruidsboeketten, de aankleding van de kerk, een bruiloftspartij in de bistro, liedjes en toneelstukjes die opgevoerd zouden worden, en de tekst waar father Jacko over zou preken. Ze pinkte een traantje weg. Ach, wat was een ontluikende liefde tussen twee jonge mensen toch heerlijk...

(wordt vervolgd)


End file.
